Pesadilla o realidad
by Fubuki-kazesenko
Summary: Caminando, corriendo, atrapado, encima o de lejos; a donde sea que volteaba nuestro pequeño portero solo veia agua ¿Que significara esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Daya**: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con un fic de Inazuma Eleven y le diré en que me inspire, como suelo hacerlo n.n

**Kumaro**: prácticamente es tu primer fic, el otro fue un one-shot o.o además a nadie le interesa ¬¬

**Daya**: oye! pero lo hare de todas maneras ^^, este fanfic se me ocurrió el dia que ocurrió el tsunami en Japón, aquí donde yo vivo es uno de los lugares donde después de eso había alerta de algo

**Kumaro**: Seh, hubo un caos, la mitad de la gente se fue y suspendieron las clases en las escuelas

**Daya**: yo saque a mi hermana de la secundaria para llevármela a casa, y créanme que entre la conmoción lo último que se les hubiera podido ocurrir fuera escribir pero a mí en cuanto agarre el autobús a mi casa dije quiero escribir y que mejor de esta pareja (TsunamixTachimukai)

**Kumaro**: incluso la historia puede sonar emo o deprimente, quizá cursi pero eso no es lo de ella, hasta hubo momento en que no lo quería subir

**Daya**: bueno, solo espero que a alguien le llame la atención n.n, y una que otra aclaración: Atsuya está vivo (lo tiene que estar ¬¬), digamos que la historia se centra más en Tachimukai y en cursiva están los sueños. Bueno ya, el declamier y al fic

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de sus creadores y Level 5 (quien o que es level 5 o.o?)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Cierto peli café de ojos azules se encontraba caminando por cierto lugar, no sabia a donde se dirigía ni de donde había venido, porque simplemente si volteabas a ver a su alrededor con lo único que te encontrabas era… nada._

_Después de un rato de andar vagando, se encontró en un sitio cercano al mar o eso parecía, porque solo se veía una imagen algo confusa de agua en gran cantidad, bien podía llegar a ser un lago, una laguna o una rio algo extenso. El punto es que a su izquierda estaba esa gran cantidad de agua y a su derecha algo que parecía una ciudad o pueblo, tal vez era la ciudad Inazuma, quien sabe._

_El ojiazul se quedo admirando aquella comunidad, viendo como la gente iba de puesto en puesto observando los productos que se les ofrecían y eligiendo los mejores, como los niños iban de la mano de sus madres pidiéndoles que les compraran alguna cosa, o simplemente como las demás personas que estaban ahí solo paseando por la zona._

_Al fin y al cabo "un ambiente calmado" pensó el peli café para luego sonreír y girarse a ver aquella gran masa de agua._

_Estaba igual de calmado que la vista a sus espaldas, pero poco a poco fue cambiando… las ondas de agua que llegaban constantemente a tierra se fueron haciendo cada vez más violentas, y no nada mas iban de atrás hacia adelante, sino unas chocando con otras, haciendo mas fuerte el golpe entre ellas. Ahora se podía ver como el agua se agitaba con cada choque, se veía mas fría, incomprensible, turbia y quizá algo escalofriante._

_El portero no supo porque, pero de repente sintió como un miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Quería alejarse de ahí, así que dio media vuelta y corrió adentrándose en aquella comunidad, corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Sabía perfectamente que nada venía detrás de él, ya que al ver pasar a la gente sus caras se miraban normales, sin preocupación, pero al ver a aquella agua tan turbia chocar entre si, le entro la horrible necesidad de huir de ahí._

_Así que corrió, corrió y corrió…_

Tachimukai se levantó algo agitado por el sueño tan raro que había tenido. No era la primera vez que soñaba con agua turbia y se ponía a correr del lado contrario a esta, de hecho ya llevaba más de una semana repitiéndose la misma situación, pero aun no se acostumbraba a sentir esas emociones que le provocaban dicha fantasía, aunque al sueño en sí, ya no le tomaba demasiada importancia. Miro el reloj que tenía en la pared de su cuarto, sería mejor que se levantase o llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Ya llevaba un año en la escuela Raimon, pues después de todos aquellos partidos junto al equipo de fútbol terminó ganándose una beca en dicho instituto, al igual que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, por tan buen desempeño deportivo; afortunadamente también había preparatoria en la escuela así se seguirían viendo a pesar de los años. Con esa beca pagaba sus estudios y un pequeño departamento cerca de su colegio. Y algo que le parecía un poco gracioso era que todos los que se les habían otorgado dicha beca y que no vivían en la ciudad Inazuma, acabaron instalándose en la misma zona departamental, incluyéndose.

Una vez que hubo desayunado y cambiado con el uniforme, salió dispuesto a irse a la escuela pero al estar cerrando la puerta con llave se fijo en la de su vecino, Tsunami, aquel peli rosado por el cual Tachimukai sentía gran aprecio y admiración, aunque en estos últimos días se había estado comportando algo extraño. Terminó de cerrar y agarró camino, pensando en el porqué de esa actitud del mayor, pues varias cosas habían cambiado; ya no le hablaba tan animadamente como antes, casi siempre se habían ido juntos a Raimon en las mañanas pero ya no, ahora incluso Tsunami llegaba mucho antes que el ojiazul en vez de llegar tarde cosa que era algo contraria a la personalidad usual del de piel morena.

Quería preguntarle si algo malo le pasaba o si él había hecho algo que le molestara, después de todo siempre habían tenido ese tipo de relación de hermanos como para que de un dia para otro estuviera evitándolo, porque si, lo estaba evitando desde hace semana y media, en la cual solo se veían en los entrenamientos y una que otra vez durante el horario escolar pero de ahí a que se hablaran… ahora eso era casi nulo, y ya no lo aguantaba, no quería que el mayor estuviera enfadado con él.

Entró al patio de la escuela y ahí estaba el peli rosa platicando con Kidou, Goenji, los hermanos Fubuki y Endou, este último percatándose de su llegada.

-Buenos días Tachimukai!- le saludo el de banda naranja. El mencionado se acercó a ellos recibiendo un saludo de cada uno de los chicos exceptuando al mayor.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- les respondió

Empezaron a conversar de temas triviales, pero Tachimukai no evitó fijarse en el más alto de los presentes, el cual al sentir su mirada desvió la suya, esto, sin saber porque, le dolió al menor. La estancia ahí en el patio escolar se fue haciendo incomodo para estos dos, aunque por diferentes razones, Tsunami no aguantó estar ahí y decidió irse.

-Bueno chicos ya me voy, tengo que llegar antes a clases. Nos vemos- y se fue

El pequeño castaño se le quedó viendo hasta que el otro se le perdió entre los demás estudiantes. No sabía que le pasaba a Tsunami pero lo tenía que averiguar.

-Tachimukai, ¿pasa algo?-

-Ah… no es nada Fubuki- le contestó el ojiazul al mayor de los gemelos

-Shirou vámonos a la clase ya, ¿si?- habló con tono "normal" en él, Atsuya

-Está bien, vámonos- accedió sin decir más el peligris. Conocía a su hermano y sabia que la respuesta era un sí o sí –nos vemos en el descanso- les dijo a los demás despidiéndose

-Creo que yo también voy a mi salón, adiós chicos-

-Nos vemos al rato Tachimukai!- le gritó Endou mientras el ojiazul se iba.

Los tres que se quedaron atrás iban en el mismo grupo así que se fueron encaminando juntos hacia él.

-Oye Endou- llamó Goenji –no has notado extraño a Tachimukai?- pues si lo estaba siendo. Tanto le preocupaba saber que le pasaba al peli rosa que hasta él actuaba fuera de lo normal.

-No sé, ¿por qué lo dices?- le contestó el portero titular, a lo cual el peli crema nada mas levantó los hombros

-Goenji tiene razón- interrumpió Kidou –Tachimukai a estado más serio y además Tsunami no actúa normal con él-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ingenuamente Endou

-Como es que Kazemaru te entiende- cuestionó el de gogles, Goenji solo rio por lo bajo y Mamoru se quedó con cara de no entender.

* * *

El dia había sido un fiasco, no había logrado sacarle nada a Tsunami, ni siquiera hablar con él. No lo vio en el descanso, ni mucho menos entre en el horario escolar, incluso ahora en el entrenamiento con el equipo de soccer, en el cual estaban divididos en dos equipos para practicar, el peli rosado estaba en el suyo y ni así podía llamar su atención, ya que este se alejaba demasiado de la portería, a pesar de su posición. Tachimukai terminó distrayéndose observando al de piel morena que no se dio cuenta que el balón se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Tachimukai el balón!- le avisó Kidou.

En un rápido movimiento el ojiazul alzó una mano para protegerse el rostro, pero el tiro fue tan fuerte que lo aventó hacia atrás, creía no haberse lastimado aunque sentía un fuerte dolor en la mano y se le llegó a salir el guante de guardameta por la fricción del balón. Rápidamente sus amigos fueron llegando a su alrededor.

-Tachimukai, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Endou. El peli café menor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo fue un golpe- intentó tocarse la mano – ¡hay!-

-A ver, déjame revisarla- se acercó Aki junto a una peliazul, la cual llevaba un botiquín en los brazos

-Estoy bien, no es para tanto… ¡ay!-

-No lo es, pero tienes que descansar la mano y sobarla cuando puedas aunque te duela, o si no te dolerá por varios días. Haruna pásame las vendas- la chica le se las dio y la peli verde le terminó de vendar la mano rápido, y se volvió a Endou –será mejor que no entrene por hoy-

-Endou que tal si dejamos hasta aquí el entrenamiento- sugirió Goenji

-Bien, ¡hasta aquí dejamos el entrenamiento chicos!- informó el capitán a los demás

El ojiazul rápido quiso buscar con la mirada al peli rosa pero ya no lo vio y cuando se dirigió a los vestidores comprobó que ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Se frustró mucho mas, ya no sabía qué hacer para poder hablar con Tsunami, le empezaba a preocupar de verdad la actitud del mayor. Lo quería mucho como para que el otro lo anduviera evitando, un momento ¿quererlo? Pues sí, lo quería y apreciaba demasiado como hermano, ¿no?

-Ah~- suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor para él seria descansar y masajear un poco su mano.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento y antes entrar a este se fijo en cierto peli azulado con audífonos que estaba frente a la puerta de su vecino, el cual se acordaba que conocía. El ojimorado al sentir la mirada del menor, volteo a verlo.

-Hola, ¿qué hay?- saludó el de lentes –tu eres Tachimukai, ¿verdad?-

-Eh sí. Y tu… Otomura, ¿cierto?- el otro sonrió y asintió

-No sabes si Tsunami esta aquí- señalo el departamento de dicho chico

-Pues… no se-

-No sabes- al parecer Gakuya estaba algo sorprendido –eres su compañero de equipo, vecino, van en la misma escuela y eres su mejor amigo- Tachimukai agachó la cabeza.

-Eh… eh…-

-No importa, no creas que te estoy regañando-

-… ¿?- si parecía que lo estuviera reprendiendo

-Pero es que le avise que vendría, tal vez se le olvido o… tal vez no quiere verme-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué Tsunami no querría verte?- preguntó de la nada Tachimukai, ya que él pensaba que Otomura y Tsunami eran grandes amigos.

-Es que le dije que si no hacia algo, lo iba a hacer yo primero pero creo que me entendió mal- el menor tampoco entendió –bueno, no importa. Vendré mañana de nuevo, adiós- se despidió el peliazul yéndose del lugar

-Hasta luego- dijo Tachimukai para después entrar a vivienda.

Pensó que eso ya era de por demás extraño, Tsunami no era de los que dejaba de hablarle fácilmente a sus amigos y menos lo hubiera pensado con Otomura. Bueno, mejor dejaba eso. Tenía que descansar su mano y sobretodo su mente, porque esta situación lo estaba confundiendo.

* * *

**Daya**: hasta aquí lo dejo n.n espero que haya gustado e intentare subir el otro rápido, diría que tendría como cuatro capítulos n.n tenía a mi amiga Aryaz aquí a un lado porque hace una semana que lo estoy escribiendo y decía que ya lo subiera, lo escribí desde el mismo momento que paso lo de Japón.

**Kumaro**: fue horrible eso, casi se parece a "El dia después de mañana" la película esa. Que por cierto vimos.

**Daya**: es increíble parece que paso ayer y sigue, solo hay que esperar que estén bien y no les afecte demasiado. También aclaro que no hago este fic para ofender a nada ni nadiey de igual forma les pediría que dejen reviews para ver su opinión ^^

**Kumaro**: si, dejen reviews ¬¬

**Daya**: por favor~

**This couple out side**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daya**: Waaaa! Me tarde más de lo que esperaba, pero déjenme decirleque no es nada fácil transcribir con una loca hermana a un lado, además me siento algo rara al no escribir con emoticonos n.n

**Kumaro**: ay si tu ¬¬ pero bien que tenias tiempo de sobra en la escuela, ¿no?

**Daya**: Algo así Un.n todo un dia me la pase haciendo una pelota de football soccer de papel en la escuela, me quedo genial :D le tomare una foto y lo subiré a mi devianart n.n pero créanme que si en ese tiempo hubiera podido escribir lo hubiera hecho u.u fuimos a la escuela para nada, la prueba física es ese balón o.ó

**Kumaro**: pero a lo que venimos ¬¬

**Daya**: Ah sí, el capitulo. Aclaraciones: en el capitulo anterior, los sueños son agua turbia significan según lo que se que estas desbordando emociones; y ahora en este capítulo, en cursiva está el sueño, también un flash back pero solo cuando este señalado y perdon si hay faltas de ortografia n.n, ahora si al fic…

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Esta vez era más que diferente, esta vez estaba más que asustado, tenia miedo tal vez… pavor. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, pero el pequeño peli castaño solo visualizaba agua moviéndose alrededor de él._

_Estaba de pie sobre lo que a sus ojos parecía una plataforma de concreto o tierra muy maciza, la verdad no importaba de que fuera si no que esta sobresalía unos cuantos centímetros sobre el nivel del agua, mientras se recargaba en lo que parecía una cabina del mismo material que el suelo pero con una reja a un lado, en la cual si te asomabas un poco lo único que verías seria oscuridad. _

_No sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan apresado con todo ese liquido alrededor de él, que esta vez tenía algo diferente, se veía más oscura más misteriosa lo cual lo asustaba mas. De repente el agua se dejo de mover a corriente y simplemente se quedo estancada empezando a soltar una esencia maloliente. El ojiazul se llevo una mano a la cara cubriéndose la boca y la nariz, cosa que ayudo nulamente a impedir que aquel olor llegara hasta sus fosas nasales._

_Ante la inmensidad de aquella laguna sin fin, el portero empezó a experimentar ahora pánico, un sentir que salía al encontrarse en una situación que lo hacía ver tan vulnerable ante cualquier cosa. Quiso llorar, pero al mismo tiempo supo que no valía la pena si a su alrededor no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarle…_

Tachimukai se despertó de golpe, en esta ocasión mucho mas agitado que otras veces. No había tenido ese tipo de sensación en cualquier otro sueño como en este. Respiro hondo, era mejor calmarse, no era más que un sueño y no porque preocuparse por eso, ¿o si? después de todo también tenía otras cosas más en su mente.

Se levantó desganado puesto que otro largo dia lo esperaba aunque de que el fin de semana ya estaba cerca esto lo animaba un poco, además tenía que insistir sobre el tema de Tsunami

* * *

Ambos chicos de apariencia similar aunque al mismo tiempo diferente, iban saliendo a muy temprana hora del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, para así poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Pues para ellos era una de dos: levantarse muy temprano y llegar de igual forma temprano a Raimon (esta opción a petición del gemelo mayor) o llegar tarde a clases por andar apurando al menor de los dos.

Los hermanos Fubuki no podían darse el lujo de la segunda opción, aunque uno de ellos fuera la causa, ya que afectaría su promedio escolar.

-Shirou… ¿porque nos tenemos que ir tan temprano?-

-Porque si nos levantamos más tarde no te apuras y no llegaríamos a tiempo, Atsuya- el otro solo hizo un mohín de enfado, estaba más dormido que despierto.

El peligris simplemente continúo caminando cuidando de que su hermano no hiciera nada tonto en ese estado de semi inconsciencia que se cargaba todas las mañanas. Más delante de su camino, como a tres cuadras, divisaron a un alto pelirrosa.

-Eh… ¡Tsunami!- le llamó el gemelo mayor para corroborar que fuera este y de paso despertar más a Atsuya

-Que hay- saludó el más alto

-Buenos días- le devolvió el saludo el peligris con una sonrisa, alcanzando al otro y caminando a su ritmo junto a su hermano –Tsunami, ¿porque tan temprano a la escuela?-

-Eh… esto… pues…- de repente el moreno se empezó a poner nervioso, cosa que el menor de los Fubuki notó –pues… por nada en especial, tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela- finalizo con una de sus características sonrisas, pero el nerviosismo todavía lo tenía plasmado en su rostro.

-¿En serio tienes que llegar tan temprano a la escuela?- preguntó Atsuya con un deje de desconfianza

-Eh… pues… no tanto, pero me gusta madrugar- esa ni él se la creía. Hacia tan solo unas semanas, Tachimukai tenía que hablarle por teléfono para despertarlo… hasta que el pelirrosa le mando decir que ya lo dejara de hacer. Recordó eso y se puso algo triste, se creía un idiota por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero según él, era lo que necesitaba.

-Tsunami, tu estas muy raro- directo al punto, Atsuya, aunque hiciera que el mayor se tensara por ello

-¿Q-Que…?- no sabía que decir

-Atsuya dice la verdad- intervino Shirou -antes te ibas y venias de la escuela con Tachimukai, a un horario más normal…-

-Y ahora ni siquiera hemos cambiado de bimestre o semestre como para decir que movieron los horarios- completo el gemelo menor a su hermano.

A Tsunami no le salían las palabras de la boca, incluso se sorprendió por el hecho de que fuera tan obvio que hace algunas semanas pasaba mucho tiempo con el segundo portero de Raimon. No supo cómo seguir dicha conversación así que mejor no dijo palabra y cuando le volvían a sacar plática o preguntas del mismo tema, estuvo dando esquivas todo el camino, así hasta llegar a la escuela. Hacia el inicio de otro dia de sentirse un completo tonto.

* * *

El dia paso igual, fracaso total. Y es que lo que más odiaba Tachimukai era no poder hacer algo o sentirse inútil ante una situación, porque precisamente no sabía qué rayos hacer respecto a lo de Tsunami, ahora estaba cada vez mas y mas distante, llegando así el fin de semana.

Siendo vecinos tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, ya sabía que si iba a tocarle la puerta el mayor diría una mentirota como que estaba ocupado y no le daría tiempo siquiera para hablar o en todo caso simplemente no estaría en su vivienda. Admitámoslo, ya lo había intentado.

Pero la situación no acababa ahí, el caso era que sus sueños ya le habían empezado a perturbar un poco. Ahora no era solamente agua turbulenta y el corriendo al lado opuesto, si no que ahora se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de agua estancada y maloliente. Lo primero que le asustó de eso fue el cambio drástico de situación más a parte que esta mera ilusión le atemorizaba más por el hecho de sentirse impotente. El ojiazul sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía de pensar mucho en eso ya que de todas maneras no iba a valer la pena pues, según él, era solo un sueño y nada más.

Era sábado por la noche y pensó que tal vez lo mejor era cenar algo ligero e irse después a recostar. Así que con ese plan en mente, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y no encontró lo que buscaba, leche, tendría que ir a comprarla si quería comer cereal con ella. No hubo de otra. Salió de la cocina y fue por dinero para después salir de su apartamento e ir a la tienda.

Llego a ella rápido, pues tan solo estaba a una cuadra de su edificio, ya ahí, buscando el producto que necesitaba, lo encontró cierto pelirrosa.

-Hey Tachimukai-

-Ah… Atsuya-

-Sip, buenas noches- se acercó a al peli café –pensé que nadie salía de su departamento de noche… o al menos no a la tienda- rieron un poco los dos

-Es que se me acabo la leche y tenía que comprarla- le dijo Tachimukai –y a ti, ¿no te gusta salir de noche?-

-No es eso, pero es que es tedioso salir a la tienda a esta hora, pero Shirou dijo que haría omelets en la mañana si yo venía a comprar lo que le faltaba- el gemelo sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba cuando su hermano cocinaba, porque le gustaba como le salían las comidas a Shirou y porque él no era quien cocinaba.

Al salir del super, ambos se fueron juntos a su edificio conversando triviales. Atsuya iba riendo.

-Debiste escuchar a Midorikawa gritándole a esa hora de la noche a Hiroto-

-Je, la verdad es que tengo el sueño algo pesado-

-Demasiado pesado para no haber oído ese escándalo- el pelirrosa siguió riendo abiertamente.

Le estaba contando a Tachimukai que hace dos noches, en el departamento del peli verde de ojos negros, se escucharon unos gritos de este mismo, algo fuertes como para que todo el edificio los escuchara. De hecho los gemelos eran vecinos del de coleta, así que, ¿como no lo iban a escuchar? Esa noche oyeron completamente todo desde "Hiroto que haces aquí… no aléjate… no te a-acerques…no, no…" hasta que se escuchó menos. Shirou se perturbó más al oír unos ruidos un tanto… "insanos", entonces fue cuando Atsuya se dirigió a callarlos.

-Debiste ver la cara del heladito cuando abrió la puerta- rio ahora maliciosamente, Atsuya.

El menor de los Fubuki se acordaba muy bien del rostro del otro pues, según él no tenía precio, se había encontrado al peli verde con el cabello suelto y más rojo que los cabellos de su novio. Ante esa escena el gemelo no aguantó la risa y se fue gritando un "Hiroto no hagan tanto ruido que perturban a Shirou". Después de no escucharon nada mas, tal vez se habían ido al departamento de Kiyama, que estaba en el mismo piso pero algo apartado, al ser un edificio grande.

-Eh… no crees que fuiste algo inoportuno- habló Tachimukai

-Pues… no lo creo, tienen todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieran pero sin tanto escándalo- el peli café se sonrojó, no pensó que sus amigos hicieran ese tipo de "cosas" en un departamento cercano al suyo –pero hablando de vecinos- continúo Atsuya –no has notado raro a Tsunami?-

-Pues… ¿porque no preguntas?-

-Es que hace días Shirou y yo lo encontramos yendo a la escuela muy temprano y actuaba algo extraño, además yo pensé que tú te ibas con él en las mañanas-

-Si, así era…-

-¿Pelearon?-

-No, solo que… no se- menciono con tono triste el menor. En eso llegaron al edificio y tomaron ambos el elevador en silencio, llegando así a la planta indicada.

-Bueno, espero que se arreglen… claro, si hay algo que arreglar- Atsuya salió del cubículo tomando el pasillo derecho.

Yuuki se quedó pensando, también esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran, que otra vez el chico buena onda le hablara como antes y que ya dejara de perturbarle eso la mente. Aunque si quería eso tendría que arreglarlo el mismo y concentrarse en ello, porque obvio la actitud del de piel morena ayudaría más que nulamente. En eso un sonido lo distrajo, el elevador diciéndole que sus puertas ya estaban por cerrarse, salió de ahí antes de que se cerrase la entrada y agarro el pasillo de la izquierda, viva en el mismo piso que los hermanos Fubuki pero en distinta dirección.

Caminó desganadamente y al llegar a su puerta se percató, de nuevo, de la presencia de un peliazul en frente del apartamento contiguo al suyo.

-Otomura…- pronunció por lo bajo, cosa que aun así no impidió que el otro lo oyera

-Ah, eres tú. Nos volvemos a encontrar- sonrió el chico de lentes

-Creo que si… ¿buscabas a Tsunami de nuevo?-

-Si, pero no abre y ya es algo tarde para que este afuera-

-Si, pero… antes… el me decía que las mejores olas eran las que se formaban de noche-

-Hmm…- el tono del menor parecía triste, y este ojimorado creía saber cuál era la razón –no importa, tiene que llegar. Necesito decirle algo importante-

-Bueno… si quieres puedes esperarlo en mi departamento… de todas maneras se escucha cuando llega- ofreció amablemente

-Gracias, pero no me gustaría que te desvelaras por mi culpa-

-Es sábado… no tengo nada que hacer- esto lo dijo en un tono triste, ya que antes tsunami casi nunca estaba en su departamento por ir al de él a hacer cualquier cosa para simplemente pasar el rato, pero… ya no. Y se empezaba a sentir solo.

-Entonces, está bien- sonrió el peliazul para después ingresar ambos al hogar del menor

-Puedes esperar en la sala- le invitó Tachimukai – ¿quieres algo de beber?-

-No, gracias. Solo esperare, continua con lo que ibas a hacer tratare de no molestar- Otomura se dirigió a la derecha del lugar a sentarse en un sillón.

-oh, está bien- Tachimukai fue hacia el otro lado donde había una pequeña cocina la cual tenía un mesita cuadrangular en medio y estaba separada de la sala por un desayunador. El ojiazul se sirvió su cena, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer.

Paso un rato en el que se formó un inmenso silencio mientras llevaba cucharadas de cereal a la boca; miraba el reloj, su plato de comida y la cocina alternadamente; esperando escuchar cualquier cosa y pensando en otras tantas, hasta que no comió mas, no era que no tuviera hambre (aunque la verdad no tenía mucha) si no que no se sentía cómodo con la situación.

Se sentía incomodo al saber que había alguien más ahí y no se notaba porque no estaba haciendo casi ruido, admitía que fue él quien invitó a Otomura a entrar pero… no, la verdad era que ni el mismo sabia que le pasaba, se sentía algo solo pero aun así sabía que estaba acompañado de alguna forma. También, pensando en otro tema, le intrigaba de cierta manera lo que el peliazul le fuera a decir a Tsunami, pues como lo había notado, Otomura buscaba al moreno con demasiada insistencia para su gusto y eso, aunque no lo entendiera, le daban algo de… celos. Quería de igual forma decir algo al respecto pero no se le veía nada a la mente, así que siguió aquel silencio, el cual se rompía finamente por el pequeño ruido que hacia el del peli azulado con su pie, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que debía estar escuchando.

El de lentes era totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba sintiendo el peli café, pero eso era porque el ojimorado tenía algo que preguntarle al menor y estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo.

-Tachimukai- llamó el mayor deteniendo el ruido que hacía.

-Eh… si- levantó la vista

-Te hare una pregunta- el otro asintió – ¿Tsunami no te ha platicado sobre algo?-

-¿Como acerca de qué?-

-No sé, cualquier cosa-

-Pues… no, ya no lo hace-

-¿Que no hace?-

-Pues… decirme algo… cualquier cosa- agachó la cabeza

-ah~- suspiró Otomura y recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos –ese tonto… hace dos semanas que quiero que te diga algo-

-¿A mi? ¿Y… que es?-

-¡Je! No te lo puedo decir yo- sonrió Gakuya

-Oh, bueno- no tenía ni idea de que se trataba y aunque era algo curioso pensó en no indagar mas –A eso viniste de Okinawa?- preguntó de lanada Tachimukai, solo quería hacer platica.

-No tan así, vine a visitar a unos primos. Estoy en unas vacaciones cortas, últimamente el oleaje en la escuela está muy alto y tienen que reforzar los cimientos-

-Ah…-

-Pero bueno, creo que mejor me voy ya es tarde, tendré que venir mañana o tal vez después-

-Eh… está bien- Tachimukai se levantó de su lugar y acompañó a Otomura a la entrada y…

* * *

Un joven de piel morena iba caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad Inazuma con una tabla de surf bajo el brazo. Tenía el semblante algo triste, y como no tenerlo si se suponía que a esas horas el oleaje en la playa estaba perfecto para surfear, pero no, se había caído de la cresta de las olas todas las veces que lo había intentado y terminó rindiéndose. El no era así, él era el que siempre se decía "la siguiente vez la montare", pero el dia de hoy simplemente se dio por vencido. A lo mejor solo necesitaba descansar su mente, aunque no pudiera concentrarse bien gracias a su queridísimo amigo Otomura (nótese el sarcasmo).

Hace dos semanas, Tsunami había ido a Okinawa a pasar allá un fin de semana con su familia y amigos. En esos días tuvo una plática con el Maestro del ritmo…

_**Flash back **_

_Estaba un peliazul y un piel morena sentados en una de las gradas que estaban a los lados de la cancha de Oumihara, viendo al equipo de soccer entrenar en esta. (?)_

_-Parece que los nuevos van acoplándose bien al equipo- _

_-Si, tienen buen ritmo y se están acostumbrando al de sus compañeros- le contestó el ojimorado –pero, dejando eso a un lado, dime algo, a que has venido a Okinawa?- _

_-Eh?- Tsunami no comprendió el cambio tan rotundo de tema en su conversación, además de que no entendió el punto de la pregunta._

_-Es que, mira, siempre te quedas un dia aquí y nunca vienes si no es acompañado por _alguien_- dijo recalcando la última palabra_

_-Hablas de Tachimukai- le semi preguntó el pelirrosado al otro, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta._

_Era cierto que muy pocas veces regresaba a su anterior hogar y cuando lo hacía solo se quedaba un dia llevando uno que otro amigo, pero entre ellos siempre estaba el pequeño peli café. Pero esta vez se había ido desde el viernes el solo, ya era domingo en la mañana y seguía ahí, según él regresaría a Inazuma hasta en la tarde, eso no era usual._

_-Si hablo de él pero ahora dime porque no lo has traído, o es que paso algo- Otomura ya había notado algo raro en Tsunami cuando lo veía con el ojiazul._

_-No, no es eso pero… últimamente me siento extraño con él como hace unos días, Endou estuvo entrenando mucho tiempo con Tachimukai y…- por alguna razón se estaba enojando solo con el recuerdo -…ah! No se- pues si no quería decir que en aquel momento tuvo instintos asesinos hacia el capitán de su equipo, el peliazul entendió bien eso._

_-Le aprecias, ¿no?-_

_-Claro, es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve- respondió feliz el moreno_

_-¿Y solo como un hermano?-_

_-…- Tsunami sabia para donde iba la plática, no era tan tonto o despistado como los demás pensaban. Además de que ya se había planteado la idea de ver a Tachimukai como… algo más. Al final no le contestó nada al peliazul, pero el que calla otorga así que ya le había dado una respuesta._

_-Ya veo, y no piensas decirle porque esto no es tema de ayer, ¿verdad?-_

_-No creo que sea buena idea, el es algo pequeño como para que se preocupe por algo como esto-_

_-El no es tan pequeño como tú crees y yo pienso que si te puede llegar a entender-_

_-Eso no me convence Otomura- el pelirrosa se puso extrañamente serio –lo que yo siento por él es más que amistad, somos hombre y puede que él…-_

_-El no te va a dejar de hablar o algo por el estilo- le interrumpió, conocía bien a Tsunami y no lo iba a juzgar por nada porque para eso estaban los amigos aunque tampoco quería que se guardara eso para él, tenía que decirlo._

_-Pero de todas maneras, Tachimukai es algo inocente como para que yo venga y lo ponga a pensar sobre las relaciones entre hombres-_

_-Lo estas tomando de otra forma-_

_-Claro que no-_

_-Hay Dios, a veces pienso que él es más maduro que tu-_

_-…?-_

_-Bien, si tu no le dice nada a Tachimukai yo le podría decir alguna cosa que tú no puedes- Tsunami malentendió esto y tontamente llegó a pensar que Otomura sentía lo mismo que él por el peli café._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-_

_-Quien sabe…- lo que estaba diciendo era todo parte del plan que ideo el de lentes, sabía que el moreno era bastante impulsivo y por ello lo estaba provocando para que le dijera aquello al pequeño portero pero al parecer se le volteo la jugada y se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato. _

_-Hmp- el de ojos negros hizo ademan de levantarse para irse de ahí ya que se había cabreado con su "amigo", pero este lo detuvo_

_-Porque no te quedas a entrenar un rato, Kouya quería pasar al siguiente nivel el Vuelo de Águila así que porque no entrenas con ellos- al estar diciendo esto el peliazul se estaba dando un golpe mentalmente, podía leer como libro abierto al otro y por lo tanto saber lo que exactamente pensó. Se dio otro golpe mental por tener a un amigo así de problemático._

_**Fin flash back**_

Después de eso entrenó con su anterior equipo marchando de Okinawa por la tarde con esa idea de Otomura acerca del pequeño ojiazul. No volvió a cruzar palabra con él hasta hace unos días que le habló por teléfono para decirle que iría a la ciudad Inazuma y que tenía que hablar con él. Esa vez, en cuanto el peliazul dejo de hablar el pelirrosado colgó, lo había embargado una rabia que ni el mismo sabía que podía sentir.

-Ah~- suspiró, una cosa más que sumar a las que no era común en él.

Llegó hasta su edificio y para abrir la puerta de su apartamento dejo recargada su tabla a un lado, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de Tachimukai dejando ver salir a un peli azulado.

-Otomura… ¿que haces aquí?-le dijo mirándolo con mala cara pues no preguntaba que hacia ahí en ese lugar si no precisamente dentro del apartamento del ojiazul.

-Oh, Tsunami. Tengo días viniendo a buscarte para hablar y Tachimukai fue muy amable en permitirme esperar en su departamento-

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Nada-

-Otomura- se estaba enojando

-Tsunami, creo que deberíamos hablar ya respecto aquello-

-No creo tener nada que escuchar- para este punto estaban llamando algo la atención

-Esto… Tsunami no creo que deberían estar haciendo tanto alboroto- le dijo Yuuki al mayor, que era el más exaltado, porque ya algunos vecinos habían encendido sus luces del edificio.

El piel morena lo vio de reojo para después voltear su cara por completo. Fue entonces que se empezó a formar un silencio algo incomodo entre ellos dos.

Tsunami no podía sostenerle la mirada a Tachimukai, sabía muy bien lo que él sentía por el menor pero no se atrevía a decirlo, pensaba que necesitaba un tiempo para pensarlo (cosa que no había funcionado) creía que reflexionarlo mejor ayudaría, a que? quien sabe. Pero podría ser que detrás de ese pensar se escondía cierta vergüenza y miedo al rechazo, tal vez lo negara pero era cierto.

-Bien- cortó el silencio Otomura con un semblante serio –si no estás de humor vendré otro dia pero reflexiona mejor lo que te dije antes- y se marchó.

El más alto frunció el seño pero luego relajó (a medias) su rostro y paso a uno serio, pensó que sería lo mejor entrar a su departamento así que agarró su tabla dispuesto a ingresar a él pero se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul seguía ahí y a él le comía la duda por preguntar.

-Tachimukai- el mencionado volteo – ¿en serio Otomura no te dijo nada… inusual?-

-…No- lo que no se creía era que Tsunami le hablara después de dos semanas, pero el también tenía algo que preguntarle al otro con respecto a lo que había pasado hace unos segundos -…Tsunami, ¿tu y él están peleados?- el mayor no contestó – no creo que debieran estar así. Otomura no es mala persona y…-

-No te pongas de su lado, si?-

-No me pongo de su lado solo que…-

-Entonces no lo menciones-

-¿Por que no? El es tu amig…-

-¡Ya no!- alzó la voz el mayor semi asustando al otro cosa que no impidió que le contestara

-Te enfadas conmigo y yo ni siquiera sé porque están disgustados…-

-¡Entonces déjalo así!-

-Pero…-

-¡Déjalo ya!- en un movimiento rápido el moreno entro a su departamento cerrando con brusquedad la puerta y recargándose en ella.

Sentía que había sido algo duro con Tachimukai y él no quería que el menor se sintiera mal por ello pero al mismo tiempo no quería que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él, ya no lo podía ocultar pero si seguía así terminaría dañando al peli café ó (según él) peor, se lo quitarían y ninguna de las dos opciones las podía permitir.

Afuera, al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba el segundo portero de Raimon realmente sorprendido por la forma de actuar que vio en Tsunami, no le dejo terminar ninguna frase, le habló con palabras muy cortantes que incluso se sintió herido. De la nada sintió ganas de llorar pero no, no iba a derramar ni una sola lagrima si no había una razón concreta para ello, de lo que no se daba cuenta era que una vocecita muy dentro de él le decía que si había…

-Tachimukai… ¿estas bien?- volteo a ver quien le hablaba

-Fubuki… Atsuya, si… estoy bien- mentira

-Pues no lo parece- contestó el menor de los hermanos

-Es cierto, creímos escuchar la voz de Tsunami y vimos a Otomura irse, ¿paso algo?-

-No, no se preocupen no fue nada. Que tengan buenas noches- sonrió son la sonrisa mas falsa que hubiera pensado hacer en su vida y se metió hasta su recamara sin dejar hablar a ninguno de los gemelos.

No quería que nadie se diera cuenta por lo que estaba pasando, aunque ni siquiera él se percataba de la profundidad del asunto. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas emociones en un solo instante, mas aparte teniendo otras cosas en la cabeza, en estos últimos días lo único que estaba en su mente eran esos sueños raros, que cambiaron drásticamente en estos días, y… Tsunami. No podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de preocuparle tanto, y con lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, aunque se sintiera herido, no podía dejar de quererle… porque… ya lo hacía de distinta forma desde hace tiempo, y eso le dolía…

* * *

**Daya**: hasta aquí esta, y les diré que un sueño donde hay agua estancada y maloliente significa que pelearas con alguien u.u

**Kumaro**: y no vas a decir algo de los otros capítulos

**Daya**: Sip u.u espero que no lo tomen a mal pero hare que en la Cd. Inazuma halla efectos del Tsunami que ocurrió en Japon, nadie morirá ni nada de eso pero lo explicare mejor el próximo capitulo n.n

**Kumaro**: Ahora hay que ir a dormir, es la una de la mañana y dejen reviews

**Daya**: si, dejen reviews ^o^ onegai~


	3. Chapter 3

**Daya**: Oh Dios mío, hace cuanto que no subo, no quiero ver la fecha u.u chin! La vi ¬¬ Gomene por tardar tanto, de por si eran vacaciones, me siento mal de después de tanto, mucho, demasiado tiempo y…

**Kumaro**: deja tus cuentitos si se dignaron a entrar a leer el tercer capítulo es porque lo quieren leer y no a ti quejándote ¬¬

**Daya**: Pues te callas y escuchas u.ú La verdad era que tenia tarea a pesar de ser vacaciones, aunque yo no tuve vacaciones D: tenía que preparar una exposición y la escenografía de una obra de teatro, ¿y todo para qué? para que un integrante se enfermara y no pudiera ir en dos semanas a la escuela y sin él no se hace nada ¬¬ deberás dio coraje, y aun así ni yo ni mi equipo sabemos cómo le vamos a hacer u.u

**Kumaro**: Ya estoy empezando a entender por qué odias la escuela o.o

**Daya**: Bueno, este capítulo no sé si me salió bien de acuerdo a lo que quería expresar pero léanlo y díganme que les pareció. Me la pase casi todo el dia escribiendo esto en la computadora (escribiendo y chateando con Dali-sempai XD) Creo que me excedí en lo largo pero espero sea de su agrado n.n

**Kumaro**: este capítulo va dedicado a.- Kazemaru-aditics, Kuma1313, La Dama Azul de Konoha, lotusyaoi109, Hanatsu, mashine y Pazita Fumihiko. Además de todos aquellos que leen el fic pero no comentan ¬¬

**Daya**: Déjalo así n.n No se cuando tenga el próximo capítulo listo, por todo ese embrollo de la escuela pero de que termino este fic lo termino, no va a quedar incompleto y lo voy a sacar lo mas pronto posible. Bien, sin más preámbulo al capítulo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Caminando otra vez, iba el portero ojiazul por un lugar que, de nueva cuenta, no sabia donde se encontraba. Estaba andando sin saber a que dirección dirigirse, después de todo en este momento no había __nada __que le preocupara, se sentía de cierta manera libre y calmado consigo mismo. Miro a su alrededor y, para sus ojos, vio todo absolutamente de color blanco pero pestañeando una sola vez lo pudo ver todo. _

_Observó un paisaje increíble, de pintura se podría decir. Podía mirar a lo lejos, no sabría decir que tanto pero si era demasiado, unas montañas tan altas que en la cima pasaban algunas nubes rozándolas e incluso alcanzaba a ver al pie de dichos cerros algo de vegetación. No sabía qué cara poner si de sorpresa, por no saber cómo llego a tal lugar, o de regocijo, por ver tan bello paraje frente a sus ojos. El pelicafé siguió caminando simplemente hacia adelante en línea recta, fijo su vista al frente y vio camino abierto sin nada que se le atravesase, entonces agacho su mirada al suelo poniendo cara de perturbación al ver, o más bien al no ver piso solido debajo de sus pies, porque la verdad era que estaba caminando sobre… agua._

_Miro a su alrededor y donde quiera que viera solo observaba ese liquido transparente azulado como punto de apoyo… agua hasta la infinidad donde podía llegar su vista y que, al parecer, topaba con aquellas montañas que miraba a lo lejos, no sabía con exactitud. Sintió algo de inseguridad para seguir su camino por aquel terreno tan inestable, pero si ya había llegado hasta ahí… ¿por qué no continuar? Empezó a caminar sobre el agua de nuevo y cada vez que daba un paso hacia a delante se sentía algo más seguro de sí mismo, lo cual le daba confianza para continuar._

_Caminó con una tranquilidad que no había sentido antes, caminó disfrutando del paisaje, caminó sin pensar en nada mas, caminó hasta que incluso se perdió en aquella comodidad que empezaba a sentir…_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y con su rostro entristecido prosiguió a realizar la rutina que se había creado en estos últimos días para ir a la escuela, otra semana más comenzaba.

Y por si lo preguntaban, si, nuestro ojiazul se acordaba de cada detalle del sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos, pues como no notarlo, era la primera vez que lo tenía y comparado con los anteriores este era muy diferente… de la forma positiva se podría decir. Aunque Tachimukai no lo pensaba tan así, ya que en cuanto se le vino a la mente todas esas imágenes de aquella ilusión, sintió que esa fantasía era algo hipócrita… como se iba a sentir en paz y poder estar calmado consigo mismo cuando apenas el sábado pasado acaba de perder prácticamente a su mejor… amigo.

Y no, no quería acordarse de eso porque… si, había otra razón por la que estaba así de triste. Estos últimos días se había sentía algo extraño con todo eso de los sueños y el distanciamiento de Tsunami, había empezado a percibir mas algunas emociones que antes no tomaba en cuanta aunque si las sintiera; y, cuando el mayor actuó de aquella manera hace dos días, se le aclararon sus pequeñas dudas. El quería demasiado al de piel morena y sabia muy bien que no aguantaría el tenerlo tan cerca sin arreglar las cosas, lo hirió, si, pero lo amaba tanto como para aclarar toda esa pelea y decirle lo que sentía. Y si fuera el caso que Tsunami no sintiera lo mismo, lo aceptaría; tal vez no fuera feliz, lo volvieran a herir y tendría pocas posibilidades de volver a ser amigos, pero… no quería mas falsedades ni evasivas.

* * *

Días después de aquel conflicto, a media semana para ser exacto. En realidad y sinceramente, aquel joven moreno de cabello rosáceo que iba caminando por la acera con la cabeza gacha, parecía un cuerpo andante sin vida alguna. Tsunami no pensaba en nada, no quería pensar en nada, estaba decaído por lo que paso el fin de semana y mas aparte no se atrevía a arreglar las cosas, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello se acordaba de las razones por las que pelearon, que aunque parecían tontas le seguían enfureciendo. Hace apenas ayer, martes, se había topado con el pelicafé de camino al edificio donde vivían, al parecer el menor quería decirle algo y lo que él solo hizo fue agarrar otro camino, lo ignoró, ¿Como podía seguir en ese plan? Sobra decir que Tsunami tenia días sintiendo se un idiota, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no podía cambiarlo solo arreglarlo… cosa que no se atrevía a hacer (!)

Siguió caminando y pensando, en cuál sería su mejor opción para hacer a un lado todos esos obstáculos de una vez por todas. Hablando de ellos, chocó con alguien que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hey!- se quejó Someoka –Eh… Tsunami- los que lo iban acompañando, los hermanos Fubuki y Goenji, voltearon a ver al surfer que parecía algo aturdido.

-Oye Tsunami ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el mayor de los gemelos

-Shirou, ¿en serio crees que se sienta bien?- objetó Atsuya de la nada

-De que hablas Atsuya?- le preguntó el pelicrema

-La verdad no se- dijo cortante el pelirrosado menor –pero sé que tiene que ver con lo de este fin de semana ¿verdad?- cuestionando directamente al mayor. Atsuya no solo era curioso era más que eso y si había algo de lo cual enterarse tengan por seguro que lo sabría, pues presentía que algo paso entre el segundo portero y Tsunami. Cosa que a este último no le hacía gracia que se lo recordaran, mucho menos con indirectas.

-Tsunami, ¿de qué está hablando este diablo?- le preguntó Ryugo

-Pues…no…no se- apenas y respondió el mencionado

-Oh, ¡vamos! El sábado te escuchamos Shirou y yo, además de que Tachimukai se veía bien antes de llegar a su apartamento- acusó el gemelo menor.

Genial, Tsunami que no quería acordarse de eso y ahora viene Atsuya y se lo hecha en la cara, estaba inundándose de culpa, pues ya estaba más lucido como para pensar que lo que le hizo a Tachimukai estaba horriblemente mal y que si en un futuro volvía a tener problemas con su amigo peliazulado, aunque estos involucraran al pelicafé, no había ni tenía porque desquitar su enojo con él. Pero aunque pensara eso y se arrepintiera no podía quitarse el dolor que sentía por cada vez que le lanzaban indirectas que le recordaban eso. Así que para evadir las preguntas que estaba seguro sus amigos le harían por lo que dijo Atsuya, decidió hacer lo que venía haciendo desde hace rato… huir de los problemas.

-Pues… quizá escuchaste mal- se excuso el surfer –bueno, yo mejor me voy tengo que llegar temprano- y apretó el paso agarrando un camino que no precisamente iba a Raimon

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- preguntó Someoka

-Algo pasó entre él y Tachimukai?- fue el turno del pelicrema para preguntar

-No lo sabemos- contestó Shirou

-¿Entonces?-

-El sábado oímos gritos de ese loco buena onda- intervino el ojigris menor –y cuando fuimos a ver qué pasaba solo encontramos a Tachimukai con un rostro deprimente-

-¿Creen que hayan peleado?-

-Es muy probable- le contestó el peligris al de lunar en la mejilla

-¡Esto es una estupidez!- exclamó Atsuya llamando la atención de los otros tres presentes –No sé como Tsunami puede ser tan idiota, es obvio que algo pasa y él tiene toda la culpa-

-Pero también debe de tener sus razones ¿no?- aclaró Someoka

-Tal vez pero…- Fubuki no se creía lo que iba a decir –quizá Atsuya tenga algo de razón, Tsunami no ha estado actuando del todo bien hacia nuestro amigo en estos últimos días- los otros ya no objetaron porque si reflexionaban… a lo mejor Shirou tenía razón al decir esas palabras.

-De cualquier manera- decidió intervenir Goenji para disipar el ambiente algo tenso que se había formado –dejemos este tema pues ese problema lo tienen que resolver entre ellos-

* * *

-Joven Tachimukai… joven Yuuki Tachimukai- le llamaba su profesor de literatura zarandeándolo un poco del hombro –no me ha estado poniendo atención- dijo una vez que su alumno reaccionó

-Eh…ah, yo… lo siento- respondió el pelicafé. No se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban llamando pues mas parecía que estaba medio ido o quizá hasta dormido

-Le voy a pedir que vaya a la enfermería-

-¿Que…?-

-Tiene algo de fiebre así que vaya, lo acompañara…-

-No importa, así estoy bien, yo puedo ir solo- y con esto dicho el portero salió del aula.

Caminó rumbo a donde le había indicado su profesor, no se sentía tan mal como para ir al consultorio de la escuela pero no estaba de mas el solo pasar a revisarse. Al dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo se encontró con un amigo.

-Oh, buenos días Tachimukai-

-Buenos días Fubuki- apenas y correspondió la sonrisa el menor

-No deberías estar en clases-

-Eh… si, pero es que el profesor me mando a la enfermería-

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó Shirou

-Bueno, casi no, pero no tiene nada de malo que me revisen-

-¿Te acompaño?-

-¿No deberías estar tu también en clases?- le preguntó el pelicafé

-Ah, lo que pasa es que me mandaron a la dirección a entregar un recado y vengo de regreso, no creo que me digan algo por acompañarte- le respondió el ojigris –oye, y si no te sientes mal ¿porque te mandaron al consultorio?-

-Según mi maestro tengo algo de fiebre- cuando el menor dijo esto, Fubuki se acercó a tocar la frente del otro y al instante sintió calor en su mano

-Bueno, no creo que sea grave pero vamos- le sonrió y el otro asintió

El pelicafé empezó a caminar y el peligris lo siguió, pero antes de entrar al siguiente corredor Fubuki sintió la mirada de alguien en ellos. Giró su rostro al pasillo contiguo, paralelo al de ellos, y vio a un piel morena, de cabellos rosas alborotados y con unos visores acuáticos en el, estaba medio escondiéndose en la esquina. El ojigris solo hizo mala cara y siguió caminando junto con su amigo, al cual no le dijo nada y simplemente hablaron de cosas triviales todo el camino.

Al llegar al dispensario médico, la enfermera en turno revisó al menor y le dijo que estaba bien, que la fiebre fue provocada por cansancio y se le bajaría solo con una pastilla.

-Por lo pronto deberías ir a tu casa a descansar, hare un justificante y traeré tu pastilla- le sonrió la enfermera

-Gracias- le dijo Tachimukai y con esto la señorita salió del consultorio, quizá al almacén de medicamentos.

-Que bueno que no fue nada-

-Si, pero no podre quedarme a entrenar-

-No te preocupes, el capitán lo entenderá- le animó Shirou –sabes, si quieres puedo ir por tus cosas-

-¿Estará bien?-

-Claro, puedo entregar el justificante en tu salón y de paso las recojo-

-Gracias-

-No es nada, vuelvo en un momento- el peligris salió de ahí.

En la entrada se encontró con la enfermera y le entregó el justificante para que luego Fubuki se encaminara con intención de ir al salón de Tachimukai pero alguien lo distrajo en la siguiente intersección de pasillos.

-¿Que haces ahí Tsunami?- preguntó el gemelo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, el mencionado dio un respingo al verse descubierto –o más bien debería preguntar ¿qué haces fuera de clases?-

-…- eso si no lo iba a contestar Jousuke, le daría vergüenza admitir que se había quedado dormido en clases y por eso lo habían sacado de ellas hasta el próximo modulo. Bueno… es que estos días no había estado durmiendo muy bien que digamos.

-Al menos vas a hablar- le llamó la atención Fubuki

-Es que… los vi a Tachimukai y a ti entrar a la enfermería- el peligris asintió – ¿le pasa algo?-

-No es nada, solo una fiebre, pero de todas maneras lo mandaron a su casa-

-Que bueno- susurró por lo bajo el mayor

-Si te preocupa ¿por qué no fuiste a verlo?- le preguntó Fubuki

-Pues, porque…- no sabía que contestar

-Deja ese miedo a un lado- le dijo serio el menor –no creo que vaya a pasar algo terrible entre ustedes si intentan arreglar las cosas- terminó sonriéndole

-Es que… la verdad no se-

-mmm… bueno, siquiera trata de hacerlo, nos vemos luego- y el ojigris se fue dejando a un pensativo Tsunami.

Dieron el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la próxima clase, así que el pelirrosa decidió irse a su salón. Tal vez estar pensado en ello demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada iba a empeorar las cosas pero… el así lo creía mejor…

* * *

Para Tachimukai la vida de había puesto patas arriba, hasta en el mas chusco o peor sentido.

Aquel dia que regresó a su casa si se sintió un poco débil, ya que en cuanto llegó se acostó en su cama y quedó profundamente dormido, no despertando hasta en la tarde cuando lo fueron a visitar algunos de sus amigos. Endou, Kidou, Goenji, y Kazemaru; pues como faltó a la práctica y el mayor de los Fubuki le dijo al capitán que el segundo portero se sintió mal, el de banda naranja se puso paranoico y fue a visitarlo, arrastrando a los otros en el proceso. Pero no tanto se preocupaba Endou porque se haya sentido mal, si no porque, según le platicaron al menor, hubo un temblor en la ciudad Inazuma que Tachimukai no detecto en lo mas mínimo. El entrenamiento se terminó temprano por dicho suceso y por ello el capitán fue a esa hora, algo temprano para salir de la practica.

Mas entrada la tarde casi noche, Yuuki recibió la visita de los hermanos Fubuki donde Shirou se ofreció a cocinarle, y por supuesto el mayor se llevo a rastras a su hermano amenazándole con que no le haría de cenar, Atsuya no era muy muy bueno en la cocina pero sin su hermano en ese materia el pelirrosado estaría perdido. La pasaron amenamente con Atsuya contando sus aventuras o más bien travesuras con la gente de todo el edificio, Tachimukai agradecía que no le hubiera hecho nada a él, porque el ojigris menor era más letal que el mismo Kogure.

Al dia siguiente, jueves, el pelicafé soñó lo mismo que en estos últimos días, le daba nostalgia recordar aquello pero ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de emociones. Lo que debía hacer ahora era distraerse para después pensar, otra vez, en cómo solucionar por fin su problema con Tsunami, no se iba a dar por vencido aunque sus intentos al inicio de la semana no sirvieran lo haría de nuevo, pero ahora descansaría su mente un poco… a pesar de estar en la escuela.

Al parecer ese dia si pudo dispersar su cabeza ya que en realidad no había tenido clases en sí, aunque había ya algo extraño en la escuela porque, o era su imaginación o estaba notando algo de nerviosismo en los maestros, creía que la más correcta era la primera opción porque con lo que había pasado ayer según sus amigos, ese sismo, lo peor ya había pasado, así pensaba el pelicafé, aunque de todas maneras no descartaba la otra opción. En todos los módulos por alguna razón les estuvieron hablando sobre acciones preventiva e incluso sacaron a toda la escuela a las canchas de football, atletismo, tennis y todas las demás con intención de hacer un simulacro, ¿de qué? tal vez de un terremoto o algo así, no estaba seguro pues no había prestado mucha atención más bien pensaba en que el temblor de el dia pasado había medio asustado a la comunidad estudiantil y por eso hacían esto. Ya formado en una de las canchas pudo divisar a sus amigos y decidió preguntarles, la mayoría no sabia y a los demás no les entendió.

Algo gracioso en todo esto, o tal vez vergonzoso para los afectados, fue que también hicieron un simulacro pero esta vez llevando a los estudiantes al techo de la escuela y justo antes de que los alumnos entraran de lleno a la azotea, los maestros encontraron a una parejita demasiado melosa en ella. El castigo que les impusieron a tales chicos fue sencillo de imaginar, en vez de ir a los entrenamientos de soccer por una semana, el capitán y el defensa no. 2 irían a detención en ese mismo horario. Varios de sus amigos no aguantaban el echarse a reír y más de alguno fue mandado a la dirección por hacer ademan de burla, junto con los principales causantes del incidente.

Después de aquella distracción las clases se dieron por terminadas, así que los chicos del equipo de football se dirigieron a entrenar, empezando la práctica mucho antes de lo que normalmente la hacían. A Tachimukai no le fue muy bien en ella, no porque entrenara mal si no porque sus amigos no querían esforzarse al dirigirle un tiro con gran potencia, por su ida a la enfermería ayer.

Al pelicafé no le molestaba eso en sí, es mas estaba contento de darse cuenta que se preocupaban por él, pero lo que no le gustaba era que hicieran ataques tan débiles a su portería solo porque el dia anterior se puso un poco mal, el sentía que eso era como si le tuvieran lastima o algo así. No estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo pero decidió dejar el entrenamiento temprano, después de todo tampoco estaba el pelirrosado que tanto admiraba ahí, fue uno de los afortunados enviados a la dirección durante el incidente de Endou y Kazemaru. Así que si de verdad no se sentía con ánimos y no había razón que l detuviera ahí, no iba a quedarse.

Mientras iba caminando el ojiazul solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus pies, pues tenía a una persona en su mente en esos momentos… ¿Cómo hacer para poder hablar con él si siempre lo evadía? ¿Tendría que llamar su atención con algo? ¿O quizá tendría que llegar a su puerta a encararlo sin importar la hora que fuera hasta que Tsunami decidiera hablar con él? De verdad no se le ocurría nada bueno sin tener que llegar a los extremos y esto solo hacía que se entristeciera más. Tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no se dio por enterado cuando ya había llegado a su departamento.

-Tachimukai, hola… ¿Tachimukai…?-

-Eh…que…-

-Buenas tardes- saludó un peliazulado que venía conociendo muy bien el menor –aunque para ti parecen más noches que tardes, venias distraído-

-Oh, lo siento… es que venía pensando-

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay? Yo aquí vine a seguir molestando a tu queridísimo vecino- quiso bromear Otomura, pero el menor puso cara de tristeza y el ojimorado al darse cuenta de esto decidió preguntar cualquier otra cosa- Tachimukai me contestarías algo-

-Eh, claro-

-¿no se te hace extraño que yo venga tantas veces?-

-Pues… tal vez-

-Solo dilo con toda sinceridad- el peliazul quería que Tachimukai se preguntara por esa insistencia que él ejercía y si tenía que ver con la actitud de Tsunami, cosa que así era.

-Pues la verdad, ahora que lo pienso… pareces un acosador- sobra decir que Otomura quedo helado al escuchar esto –eso lo pensaría cualquiera pero para mí… yo se que le quieres decir algo importante a Tsunami y por eso la insistes tanto-

-Eh… pues sí, es algo importante- el de lentes todavía no reaccionaba bien por lo que le había dicho primero el portero, pero si reflexionaba bien… era cierto. Bueno, su disque plan se había ido por la borda ya que el otro no diviso siquiera su intenciones, así que tendría que probar con otra cosa –Tachimukai te puedo pedir un favor- el otro asintió –me podría regalar papel y prestar una pluma-

-Eh…sí, claro- Yuuki se extrañó por lo que el otro le pidió pero aun así accedió. Busco en su mochila y saco unas tres hojas blancas y una pluma –aquí tienes-

-Gracias, te la regreso en un momento- dijo Gakuya para empezar a escribir apoyado en la pared. Tachimukai era curioso pero se aguanto las ganas de ver que decía la nota que el otro hacia –creo que con esto bastara- se dijo a sí mismo el peliazul para luego doblar la hoja de forma que no se abriera –aquí tienes- le entregó al menor la pluma y hojas sobrantes –nuevamente gracias- le sonrió

-No fue nada-

-Je! Oye acaso no sabes si otra vez llegara tarde- preguntó apuntando son su pulgar la puerta vecina

-No… no sé, hoy lo mandaron a la dirección- Tachimukai se quiso reír por el recuerdo de ello pero no pudo

-Bien, aunque aun así no creo que tarde- Otomura se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos –y tú que me cuentas ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?-

-Si te refieres a él… estamos peor-

-¿Que…?-

-La noche en la que viniste, el sábado… peleamos… y estoy seguro de que no me querrá hablar más-

-Tachimukai…-

-Pero está bien, intentare arreglar las cosas… tratare- el menor quería llorar pero se había prometido no hacerlo ¿no? Y no rompería ese pacto.

-Entonces todo va a mejorar- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa revolviendo los cabellos del menor –de seguro todo se aclarara… ¿verdad Tsunami?-

Cuando Tachimukai escuchó esto último, como si fuera por acto de reflejo, volteo hacia atrás y vio al pelirrosado, que acababa de llegar, con semblante medio sorprendido. Entonces Otomura se aparto del menor para ir hacia el otro, hablando en voz baja para que solo él escuchara.

-Mira grandísimo tonto, lee esto y arregla las cosas- diciendo esto al mismo tiempo que le daba un manotazo en la frente al mayor dejándole pegada en ella la nota que había escrito hace unos instantes.

-¿Que…?- Tsunami se giró pero no pudo objetar nada pues el ojimorado se fue antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, miro aquel pedazo de papel ahora en sus manos y dudaba en abrirlo o no así que mejor se lo metió en el bolsillo del uniforme dirigiéndose después a su departamento cerrando la puerta tan rápido como la abrió, dejando a un pelicafé del otro lado de ella con ansias de hablarle.

-Buenas noches… Tsunami- soltó el ojiazul al viento

-Buenas noches Tachimukai- se escuchó una voz de detrás de la puerta contigua. El pelicafé volteo extrañado pero no puedo evitar sonreír para luego entrar a su departamento.

Al si siguiente el pequeño portero se levantó con una sonrisa, había soñado otra vez aquello y decidió aceptarlo, el sueño, pues al menos se sentía en paz consigo mismo estando en él. Aunque si se examinaba, ahora no se percibía muy mal, aun recordando el sábado, y eso era porque se sentía con ánimos de arreglar las cosas por el solo hecho de que Tsunami se haya despedido de él la noche anterior ya que si lo comparaba con semanas pasadas, era una gran, gran avance. Se levantó como de costumbre y se alistó para ir a la escuela, era viernes el dia que todo estudiante espera con ansias.

En ella el dia transcurrió normal, en lo que cabe de la palabra, pues otra vez habían repetido las clases preventivas del dia anterior. Tachimukai ahora si pensaba que no era su imaginación pues la mitad de sus profesores faltaron y a la otra mitad los encontraba con semblante inseguro. Otra vez no prestó mucha atención y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de preguntarles a sus amigos, tal vez se trataría de lo mismo, aunque él pensaba que eso ya pasó y que tal vez con solo un dia bastaría para enseñar todo aquello, pero que mas daba tampoco se iba oponer a ello. Solo que le era extraño el que también solo él notara eso, cosa que lo hacía dudar aun más.

Al término de las clases volvieron a salir temprano, pero esta vez la escuela suspendió las actividades de todos los clubes, por supuesto incluido el de soccer, y también se escuchó un comunicado por toda la escuela pidiendo de favor que todos los estudiantes regresaran directamente a sus casas, sin recordar castigos ni nada. Endou y varios más del equipo quisieron preguntarle al entrenador Kudou el porqué, pero no pudieron ya que se encontraba en una junta con los maestros que si habían asistido a la escuela.

-Entonces no entrenaremos hoy ¿verdad?-

-Eso parece Hiroto- dio Goenji

-Esto es algo fuera de lo normal- intervino un chico de rastas

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó el pelicrema

-El entrenador Kudou siempre nos avisa con anticipación cuando se suspenden las prácticas-

-Quizá se le olvido, Kidou- le sonrió Endou a su amigo –bien, como no tendremos entrenamiento hoy pueden irse pero los que quieran pueden acompañarme a Kazenjiki a entrenar un poco- los demás solo asintieron ante las palabras de su capitán. La mayoría se fueron y unos pocos siguieron al de banda naranja entre ellos estaban Goenji, Kazemaru, Kidou, Fudou, los hermanos Fubuki y Tachimukai.

Al llegar a la cancha les extraño no ver a los niños que solían practicar en ella ahí, era su horario de práctica también. No le dieron mucha importancia y se dispusieron a empezar el entrenamiento. Ambos guardametas se acomodaron en las porterías, entrando los gemelos con Tachimukai y el resto con Endou. Después de más de una hora el ojiazul sintió el cansancio y les pidió a los gemelos que pararan para después irse a sentar mientras los otros dos se refrescaban tomando agua.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Tachimukai-

-Gracias Fubuki, que tal si ahora intentamos con técnicas especiales-

-Claro- respondió efusivamente Atsuya –Shirou que te parece si intentamos un tiro combinado-

-No lo había pensado pero puede funcionar-

-Entonces hay que regresar a la cancha- sonrió el menor de los tres.

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí, hoy habían notado a Tachimukai mas alegre y aunque no supieran la razón o el porqué se sentían felices por su amigo. Pero algo distrajo a uno de los hermanos.

-Hmm…- el menor de los Fubuki miro al cielo y luego al rio con aire pensativo

-¿Qué pasa Atsuya?- le preguntó Shirou parándose a su lado

-No estoy seguro- ahora el pelirrosa miro hacia el puente que estaba detrás de ellos y de nueva cuenta al rio, donde se veía lentamente como las ondas se hacían más notorias.

-Atsuya?- Tachimukai se levantó de la banca para situarse a un lado del mencionado.

-Quédense quietos- dijo el gemelo menor.

Los otros dos obedecieron y dirigieron su mirada donde Atsuya la tenía, vieron como le agua se sacudía mas fuerte en el rio al mismo tiempo que sentían como el suelo bajo sus pies se empezaba a mover, primero como un temblor cualquiera aumentado a tal grado de no mantener mucho el equilibrio. Estaba temblando increíblemente fuerte, hasta pareciera que el agua del rio quisiera escapar de él e incluso se podían oír rechinar las estructuras del puente.

-Chicos, vengan al centro de la cancha- ordenó Kidou desde el campo, los tres obedecieron al instante. Nadie sabría que hacer en una situación así.

-¿Kidou…?- quiso preguntar Endou, una vez que los ocho estaban en medio de la cancha, pero no pudo articular por la situación, solo atinaba a abrazarme más a su peliazul

-Tenemos que tomar las cosas con calma en un terremoto Endou… estamos bien en campo abierto, no se muevan demasiado- volvió a hablar el de gogles.

Poco a poco el movimiento fue cesando hasta que ya no se sintió nada, al pasar esto, todos cayeron sentados al suelo, lo único que sentían era que la cabeza les daba vueltas.

-Maldito temblor…- escupió Fudou cerrando los ojos con fuerza, queriendo gritar una y mil maldiciones al viento, le estaba punzando la cabeza.

-Pero ya paso- le trato de calma Kidou

-Que tal si dejamos hasta aquí la practica- sugirió Endou.

Los demás solo contestaron con un ruido que se podría interpretar como "si". Kidou y Fudou fueron a tomar algo a la banca mientras que los otros seis ni siquiera se quisieron mover de donde estaban sentados.

-Así que por estas cosas no sacaron de clases…- dijo Tachimukai

-En efecto- le contestó Goenji –o es acaso que no ponías atención- el menor rio nerviosamente

-La verdad no-

-Es obvio que no- intervino el ojigris menor –fue aburrido el que dijeran ese tipo de cosas por dos días enteros-

-Pero por eso estas bien y no lesionado- le reprochó Kazemaru –fue bueno que supiéramos que hacer-

-Aja, tu no me vengas a decir nada- le contestó el pelirrosa –que el primer dia de esas "clases preventivas" te lo saltaste para hacer cosas con el capitán que no mencionare delante de Shirou- Endou y Kazemaru se sonrojaron y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

Cierto joven alto y pelirrosado ida caminando por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma con una tabla de surf bajo el brazo.

Había sentido el fuerte sismo de hace unos 20 minutos y lo bueno fue que estaba en su departamento asegurándose de que ninguna cosa se callera o se rompiera porque aunque al parecer se sintió fuerte, no afectó mucho en las zonas residenciales. Eso sí, quizá en el centro de la ciudad debía ser un caos. Lo más raro del caso es que después de esa sacudida le dieron ganas de ir a montar unas cuantas olas, pues últimamente no lo había logrado, y ahí estaba encaminando por la orilla de la calle siguiendo la senda del rio, después de todo si caminaba hasta el mar desde su vivienda le daba menos de media hora. A lo lejos pudo ver el puente de Kazenjiki y al irse acercando mas a la zona diviso a sus compañeros de equipo y a… Tachimukai.

Al parecer se había quedado a entrenar ahí, aunque estaban sentados en el suelo, eso era extraño. Pero entonces vio como Endou se levantó junto con Kazemaru, tal vez ya se iban. Quería ir a saludarlos pero dudada… porque el menor pelicafé se encontraba entre ellos. Se acercó más a puente y recargándose en la orilla del barandal los observó, Tachimukai parecía feliz. El también tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero ayer lo confundió mas el hecho de que Otomura le entregara una nota, la cual no había abierto pero la llevó consigo todo el dia e incluso la tenía en ese instante. La sacó y solo se le quedo mirando, estaba dudando otra vez en leerla o no pero por fin se decidió a hacerlo, la leería pues que tan malo podría ser…

Empezó a leer lo que su amigo había escrito y cuando terminó… quiso darse en la cabeza con su tabla. No se podía creer lo que acababa de leer se sentía un completo tonto, eso y mucho mas. Habiéndose regañado mentalmente, el moreno quiso arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas y teniendo a Tachimukai ahí ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad? Salió del puente acercándose a las escaleras para bajar al campo y estaba a punto de llamarlo desde ahí cuando empezó a sonar una sirena de los altavoces que había en los postes de luz. A los que estaban en la cancha también les llamó la atención pero ninguno sabía con exactitud qué era eso.

-¿Que está pasando?- preguntó el portero titular

-Es una sirena de alarma Endou- le explicó el estratega –no sé de que sea…-

-Sera mejor largarnos de aquí- les dijo Fudou a los otros dos, ellos asintieron y el capitán se volteo a llamar a los demás que seguían sentados en medio de la cancha.

-Que pasa Endou?- le gritó Goenji parándose

-No sé, pero será mejor irnos- le contestó el otro

Con esto los que quedaban en el suelo se levantaron, pero algo más llamó la atención de todos, incluso la del surfista que estaba arriba en la calle, un ruido, un ruido fuerte capaz de escucharse aun con la sirena que oían por los altavoces… era agua, agua agitándose muy bruscamente. Todos voltearon en la dirección donde desembocaba el rio al mar asustándose horriblemente por ver tanta agua dirigirse hacia ellos, como si el rio se hubiera ensanchado mas, tanto que si no se movían de ahí la corriente se los llevaría.

-¡Corran!- gritó Goenji para que luego todos empezaran a dirigirse a las escaleras que daban a la calle, todos menos Tachimukai.

La mayoría de estas últimas semanas aquel liquido azulino transparentoso lo había estado persiguiendo en sus sueños, casi pesadillas, aunque la ultima vez no fue tan así, le seguía temiendo pues ahora venia y le ocupaba su realidad y eso si no lo podía creer. Había sentido tanto temor por ese fluido en sus sueños, que ahora ese miedo se estaba apoderando de él. El menor estaba en shock con la vista fija en la gran ola que venía sin poderse mover.

-Tachimukai, que esperas ¡ven!- le gritó Fubuki desde las escaleras con ademan de bajarlas

-No Shirou, no vas a regresarte- le agarro Atsuya

-Pero, Tachi…-

-¡Tachimukai!- le gritó Tsunami

El menor al escuchar su voz reaccionó y empezó a moverse dirigiéndose a la escaleras pero sin quitar la vista del agua que venía, en un descuido se tropezó y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su mirada para ver como una gran ola caía sobre él.

Los demás se quedaron impactados por ver tal escena, Tsunami sintió como se llevaron su vida pero no lo iba a dejar así. Agarro un impulso y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al agua, olvidando su tabla de surf y dejando que la nota que le había dado Otomura se la llevara la corriente.

Los presentes se impresionaron aun mas al ver al más alto saltar, pero ellos ya no podían hacer nada, lo que les quedaba hacer era buscar un lugar seguro donde, si el rio se desbordara mas, no los alcanzara y esperar; esperar a que su amigo piel morena no haya cometido una estupidez, esperar a que pudiera recuperar a su portero, esperar a que los dos salieran con bien…

* * *

**Daya**: reviews o.o?

**Kumaro**: reviews ¬¬

**Daya**: onegai XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5… o.o? ¬¬**

**Daya**: Waaaaaaaa! Es increíble, ahora si me supere D: dure más de un mes UN MES! Y... que fueron… 5… 6… días, Ahhh! Aun así es mucho u.u

**Kumaro**: los lectores lo saben, pero sigue sin ser justificación ¬¬ y esos "x" días no hacen la diferencia u.ú

**Daya**: Lo sé, lo sé TT^TT Gomene, Gomen nasai! Pero creo que ya todo está bien, por fin me deshice de la maldita escuela ¬¬ Salí de vacaciones hace una semana, en la cual solo eh estado escribiendo :D sin leer casi nada D: y ya lo sé, soy demasiado lenta para escribir en la computadora Un.n además de que mis amigos vocalocos no ayudan en lo mas mínimo ¬¬ incluso escribiendo este capítulo tuve un sueño sumamente raro O.O

**Kumaro**: sí que lo fue o.o

**Daya**: Bueno, con algo referente al sueño del capítulo anterior, si sueñas que estas caminando sobre el agua significa que lograras superar los problemas que se te presenten n.n, y el de aquí… bueno, se los diré abajo, además que no se si ya lo dije pero solo imagínense a la Cd. Inazuma en una costa cualquiera… que no haya recibido mucho daño |||o.o

**Kumaro**: Respecto a la reviews, gracias por comentar La Dama Azul de Konoha (lo de los sueños fue más o menos así por decirlo de alguna forma Uo.o y lo de Tsuna y Tachi está en este capítulo, la nota de Otomura vendrá después y si, fue por calenturientos lo de Endou y Kazemaru xD), Kazemaru-aditics (claro que Tsunami es celos :P y recuerda, todos los sueños tienen significado O.o) y Tachi-mukai (anteriormente kuma1313 xD gracias por leer, pero no deberías de dejar de hacer tus tareas por ello ¬¬)

**Daya**: deja eso ¬¬ ya tendrá sus razones y cabe mencionar que las tres me asustaron cuando llegaron sus reviews, estaba bien entrada haciendo tarea de física con el volumen de la computadora al máximo (porque la canción que tenia estaba muy bajita U-.-) y el sonidito de bandeja de entrada me espantó xD soy increíblemente miedosa LOL

**Kumaro**: Ja! Ni que lo dudes ¬¬

**Daya**: pero qué más da, para lo que estamos aquí, ya saben que lo que pasa en el sueños está en cursiva y disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, ahora sí, a leer…

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Cierto peliazul salía de su habitación agarrándose la cabeza con una mano mientras usaba la otra para apoyarse en la pared. Estaba algo aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y el que haya tenido sus audífonos encendidos durante el suceso no ayudo en lo más mínimo.

-¡Gakuya! ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?- se escuchó una voz femenina desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Estoy bien tía, no te preocupes!- gritó Otomura a la vez que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta en su actual habitación.

-¡Estamos bien mamá!- contestó ahora un chico saliendo del cuarto contiguo, era un poco mas alto que el de lentes, misma edad, aunque con el cabello azul marino algo alborotado y ojos negros -Órale, eso estuvo movido- dijo después, como si de nada se tratara.

-No deberías ser tan despreocupado Ginga-

-Solo fue un temblor Gakuya-

-Uno muy fuerte y que duro mas de lo necesario-

-Te preocupas demasiado- Otomura solo suspiró ante esa contestación, su primo siempre seria igual de despreocupado, pero había algo que no le gustaba de este suceso además de que tuvo un mal presentimiento y no era exactamente hacia su persona.

-¡Hermano!- paso un niño como de unos ocho años corriendo y gritando delante del peliazul claro, había salido de otra habitación dirigiendo se hacia el mas alto para abrazarle de las piernas. Tenía el cabello plateado, un poco largo y ondulado con unos grandes ojos azabaches.

-Ya paso, tranquilízate Senji- le decía el mayor al pequeño acariciándole la cabeza

-Tenía miedo- haciendo un puchero

-Ya, ya-

-No sería mejor que bajáramos- les dijo Otomura sus dos primos, ellos solo lo siguieron para bajar las escaleras.

Ya abajo vieron como la señora de la casa iba de un lado a otro recogiendo todo lo que se había caído o roto a consecuencia del sismo. Los jóvenes se ofrecieron a ayudarla y así estuvieron por un rato.

-¿Gakuya estas bien? Tienes una cara de preocupación que hace que yo también me preocupe- le comentó su tía

-No… solo que me preocupan mis amigos, o sea, como habrá afectado esto en donde ellos estaban-

-No lo hagas más, hable con tu tío cuando ocurrió esto, dijo que el centro fue el más afectado y no ocurrió nada grave- le sonrió la mujer

-Menos mal-

-Que bueno que Ginga y Senji no tuvieron clases- Otomura rio por lo bajo, quien mas se alegraba de no ir a la escuela eran sus primos por supuesto –Creo que ya casi terminamos, ¿porque no descansamos?- sugirió la mayor

-¡Si!- exclamó el platinado –mamá ya tengo hambre-

-Bien, estaba haciendo la comida pero tendré que empezar de nuevo y necesitare cosas de la tienda. Ginga puedes ir a comprarlas-

-Ah~ está bien- contestó con pesadez –pero Gakuya me acompaña- no se metería en esta solo.

-Entonces trae una bolsita de pimienta y saborizante para carne- le dijo entregándole el dinero

-Vamos de una vez- le reclamó Otomura

El peliazul detestaba salir a la tienda y Ginga también pero ahora los dos tenían que hacerlo. Se dirigieron a la salida de la casa pero cuando el ojimorado abrió la puerta, de esta entró algo de agua a la casa aunque ni siquiera les llegaba a los tobillos, pero al enfocar ambos la mirada hacia afuera pudieron ver que todo el patio que rodeaba la casa estaba inundado de agua al igual que la calle y al parecer todo el vecindario. No era tan alto el nivel del agua, les llegaría a las rodillas quizá, pero ¿Cómo había llegado todo ese liquido ahí?

-Eh… mamá, creo que no podremos ir a la tienda si no tenemos siquiera unas botas de hule- dijo el peliazul mas alto. La madre de este se extrañó por el comentario y fue a donde ellos.

-Porque lo di… ces?- llegó la señora a su lado viendo lo inundado que estaba afuera. Detrás de ella llego el menor de todos brincando hasta los demás con el teléfono de su casa en manos.

-Mamá, papá habla por teléfono- le dijo extendiéndole el móvil

-Bien Senji, ve adentro- cogió el teléfono haciendo una seña para que Ginga y Otomura entraran de igual forma a la casa, para que se ella continuara hablando con su esposo.

Luego de unos momentos la mujer se unió a los otros en la sala.

-¿Que paso tía?-

-¿Para qué hablo papá?-

-Al parecer el sismo de hace unos minutos provocó un pequeño maremoto en la costa que fue consumido casi en su totalidad por el rio de la ciudad, aunque al parecer se estaba desbordando un poco- la señora dirigió su mirada hacia el ojimorado que parecía más preocupado que hace unos momentos –tu tío nada mas hablo para ver si estábamos bien, no te preocupes-

Otomura trato de calmarse, no debía de preocuparse si no sabía bien de que era que se perturbaba. Además con todo esto, tendría que ver en que podría ayudar a su familia conforme pasaran el ritmo de las cosas por si se les presentaba algún problema.

* * *

Lo que antes era una hermosa y tranquila rama del mar que atravesaba la ciudad Inazuma, ahora era un gran caudal por el que transitaba agua sin control. La corriente era tan fuerte que podía llegar a arrastrar cualquier cosa, era casi un milagro que el puente significativo de ese rio no se hubiera caído ya y fuera llevado por la corriente todavía. Esas aguas se veían muy peligrosas, cualquiera que se acercara lo tacharían de loco y por eso no había gente en unos cientos de metros a la redonda. Pero quien iba a pensar que dentro de ese imponente arroyo se encontraban dos personas aferrándose a la vida, una dándolo todo por la otra, a pesar de tener que pasar por las profundidades de la oscuridad en aquellas aguas.

_Aquel joven de cabello castaño iba caminando, extrañamente pasando de una habitación a otra, de una sala a una cocina, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia ahí ni donde estaba. Podía ver bien que era una casa mas no una que conociera o al menos recordara. Al entrar a dicha cocina se fijo que en la estufa de ahí estaba encendida calentando agua en una tetera, supuso que para preparar té. En aquella fantasía era ajeno a la realidad que pasaba su cuerpo y aunque sentía, o mejor dicho, apenas tenía un presentimiento de que debería estarse preocupando por algo, pero no lo hacía; se sentía calmado, relajado y esa casa le daba un aire de comodidad hacia su ser…_

_Así que solo se estaba dejando llevar al admirar tan bella construcción que era aquel hogar. De repente la cafetera de la estufa que ahora contenía agua hirviendo empezó a pitar, dando señal de que estaba lista para usarla. Tachimukai se dirigió al calentador y apagó la flama para cesar el ruido, miro la tetera, no era que fuera a preparar té no tenía ganas pero se preguntaba porque la habían dejado ahí sin el cuidado de alguien. Dirigió su mirada entonces al frente dándose cuenta que justo ahí se encontraba una ventana que no había visto y que dejaba ver también el bonito paisaje de afuera de esa casa, era increíble, y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el gran lago que se encontraba en medio de ese paraje, era el centro de todo y el cual hacia resplandecer mas ese bello cuadro ante sus ojos._

_Se quedo ahí parado enfrente de la estufa, admirando el hermoso lago y la naturaleza que lo rodeaba pero algo mas llamó su atención, vio a alguien caminando por la orilla de esa gran laguna y que al parecer se dirigía a donde él estaba, se sorprendió y no supo qué hacer. Aunque luego dejo eso de lado al percibir que aquel ser le hablaba a él ya que al parecer no había nadie en la casa ni en los alrededores. Al principio no pudo escuchar lo que le decía y mucho menos ver su rostro, pero aquel joven alto de piel morena, que fue lo que distinguió ya que el otro traía el pecho descubierto, se iba acercando más._

-Quédate conmigo- _apenas y escuchó ese susurro, el ojiazul no supo como contestar, de hecho nada salía de su boca aunque quisiera. Pensó que lo que le dijo quizá fue algo realmente vago, que tal vez escuchó mal, porque que le dijera que se quedara con él era algo extraño, pues según él ni lo conocía. Cosa que mientras pensaba el otro se iba acercando mal, llegó incluso el punto en el que el más alto estaba parado justo del otro lado de la ventana._

-Quédate conmigo…- _susurró de nuevo._

_Tachimukai solo se quedo sorprendido de nuevo al verlo llegar tan rápido ahí, parpadeo varias veces y en el último abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no vio a aquel joven frente a él. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sintió una mano acariciándole la cabeza, pero no se asustó ni siquiera se sobresaltó por el contacto o por el hecho de que alguien apareciera a sus espaldas de la nada._

-Regresa… no te vayas…- _eso no lo entendió, ¿regresa? Pero nunca había estado ahí o con esa persona, además la voz de aquella persona se escuchaba entrecortada y eso le pareció extraño al pequeño pelicafé, así que volteo su cuerpo para poder ver como el piel morena derramaba lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, el cual todavía no alcanzaba a ver _–no me dejes…- _el segundo portero no comprendía lo que pasaba, mas aparte luego sintió como el brazo restante del mayor, pues el otro seguía en su cabeza, lo atrapaba en un abrazo estrechando su cuerpo con el del otro _–por favor… no me dejes…- _los sollozos aumentaron y empezaron a bajar por sobre el pecho del mayor haciendo que estas lagrimas tocaran también la piel del menor._

_Tachimukai por un momento compartió la tristeza que le expresaba el otro ser, e incluso se sintió cómodo entre aquellos brazos. Pero después, se dio cuenta que el otro poco a poco se iba derrumbando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con él todavía en brazos, quería moverse y a toda costa saber porque el otro estaba así, aunque no lo conociera, pero no podía solo se dejo llevar ya que su cuerpo no respondía, quería hacer algo, no para alejar al otro si no para pedir respuestas y comprender su actuar pero ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de pronunciar palabra por su boca. Aunque después de un momento de intentarlo, sus brazos se pudieron empezar a mover y lo primero que quiso hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo al otro así que comenzó a intentarlo, pero… en un parpadeo él ya no estaba ahí… ya nada estaba ahí._

_Sintió como el suelo desapareció debajo de él y cayó, no precisamente a un lugar solido si no a un liquido. Se hundía… al principio en agua cristalina pero conforme se adentraba mas se fue haciendo oscura y eso… eso estaba bien; de nuevo no podía moverse… y estaba bien; no podía hablar… estaba bien; no tenía la capacidad para respirar y aun así no se sentía mal. La razón, era porque todavía sentía la calidez de aquella persona de hace unos momentos, la cual, por alguna razón, le brindaba tranquilidad y lo hacía sentir protegido._

_Fijo su vista hacia arriba, a lo que se suponía era la superficie, tal vez debería nadar hacia allá pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo así que solamente cerró los ojos sintiendo aun más la presencia del otro envolviéndolo…_

El pelicafé empezó a abrir los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, pero aun así reaccionando algo brusco cuando experimentó la sensación de tener un nudo o algo bloqueándole su garganta, empezó a toser expulsando un poco de agua por su boca en el proceso.

-¡Tachimukai! ¿Tachimukai estas bien?… Tachimukai…- el mencionado estaba algo descolocado, enfocó su vista pero solo vio la piel de la persona que lo llamó, pues lo tenía abrazado con la cabeza sobre su hombro –que bueno que estas bien- el menor notó algo extraña la voz del otro además de que ambos estaban totalmente mojados y podía escuchar la respiración del mayor muy agitada. Movió su cabeza con todas las fuerzas que pudo para ver el rostro del moreno.

-Eh… Tsuna…- volvió a toser muy abruptamente.

-Tachimukai, no hables, te llevare a casa-

El ojiazul no supo cuando exactamente pero de un momento a otro ya estaba en la espalda de Tsunami el cual se iba alejando de un gran rio, esperen, un rio tan grande en medio de Inazuma, entrecerró sus ojos y pudo ver el puente de Kazenjiki a lo lejos… no podía ser posible que aquel rio hubiera crecido tanto, incluso se desbordaba un poco. Fijo su vista hacia el suelo y miro como al moreno le llegaba el agua un poco más debajo de las rodillas y al parecer no aumentaba el nivel.

El mayor no habló durante todo el camino y el ser que traía en su espalda mucho menos, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Yuuki decidió no hablar hasta que se le pasara ese horrible nudo en su garganta y aparte tenía que pensar, o mejor dicho, recordar. ¿Qué había pasado? Se le vino instantáneamente a su cabeza la imagen del gran rio que cruzaba por Kazenjiki y después empezó a recordar lo que paso en su sueño… fue un sueño bastante extraño a su parecer, al cual no le hallaba el mas mínimo significado aunque con un final un tanto esperado. Echó a andar un poco más su cabeza hasta que pudo rememorar lo sucedido unos minutos antes de perder el conocimiento. Visualizó todo como una ilusión; el temblor, lo mareado que se sintió, la calma que vino después con sus amigos, lo raro que parecía, el pánico que experimentó al ver aquella gran cantidad de agua dirigirse hacia él, el tropiezo y… el caer de la gran ola sobre su ser.

Se removió un poco por el recuerdo hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del otro, mientras una corriente de viento sopló haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo. Traía puesto todavía el uniforme de portero todo empapado y eso le provocaba un frio horrible, como reflejo a esto apretó mas el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuello del pelirrosa sintiendo más la calidez que emanaba este de su cuerpo. Pero cuando el menor se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojó pero no por eso deshizo el agarre. Sabía que ese momento no duraría, que Tsunami solo lo hacía por ayudarle ya que él lo conocía y sabia que el otro era… muy amable, creía que tarde o temprano iban a volver a ser como antes sin dirigirse siquiera la palabra y eso… lo entristecía.

Por otro lado, Tsunami sintió como hace unos segundos el menor había reforzado mas sus brazos, en ese momento había dado un respingo mentalmente, pues esta acción lo tomo desprevenido sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaba reflexionando sobre cómo esta situación había dado un giro completamente a sus intenciones, ya que antes de que pasara este desastre pensaba explicarle a Tachimukai porque actuó así en días anteriores y si era posible declarársele en ese mismo instante, pero no, el destino tuvo que jugarle esa mal pasada. Tal vez fue para probar que tanto amaba a su pequeño, pues por el iría hasta donde fuera el mismo cielo o infierno si era necesario y lo había comprobado hoy mismo al arriesgarse a perder la vida en aquel torrencial rio.

Debía admitir que lo que hizo en un inicio fue un impulso, que después se convirtió en miedo y pánico al no encontrar al pelicafé pero luego de un momento en que lo visualizo extendido casi al fondo de aquel canal. Intento sacarlo lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual le costó demasiado porque de no ser por su experiencia surfeando le habría costado más. Lo primero que hizo al salir del agua hablarle y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, no quería perderlo, afortunadamente parecía que no le había pasado nada ya que expulso el agua de inmediato. Lloró, si, pero no dejo que el otro se diera cuenta, debía esperar hasta que le dijera todos sus sentimientos al ojiazul para poder expresarlos correctamente… y al parecer este no era el momento.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivían se veía a simple vista que ahí no había llegado el agua del rio, tal vez por ser un lugar un poco alto lo cual le facilitó el caminar al moreno, este subió las escaleras hasta el piso en el que se encontraban sus departamentos y se dirigió al suyo, al parecer no había luz en toda el área pues no servía el elevador. Ya estando enfrente de su puerta apenas y se acordó de las llaves de su departamento, de seguro se las había llevado la corriente, él siempre las traía enganchadas dentro de su bolsillo ya que no llevaba mochila ni nada por el estilo cuando surfeaba, no esperaba encontrarlas, intento buscarlas e increíblemente si seguían ahí vaya suerte la suya. Abrió la puerta y de igual manera se acordó de las llaves de su vecino, de seguro las traía en su maletín deportivo el cual… se había perdido, iría a pedir unas nuevas al velador del edificio. Tachimukai necesitaba cambiarse.

El moreno entró hasta su habitación y puso al menor en la cama, el cual apenas y se removía teniendo los ojos semi abiertos queriendo hablar pero sin poder todavía. Antes de salir, el mayor se secó, se cambió de ropa en la sala, y revisando al pelicafé que seguía igual, bajo al primer piso.

Al pedir las llaves con el encargado no hubo problema alguno, el señor, de edad algo avanzada, sabía que esos dos jóvenes se tenían mucha confianza, ignorando lo que había pasado en esas semanas o incluso hace unos minutos, así que Tsunami solo dijo que Yuuki había perdido las llaves y él se había ofrecido a pedir otras. Cuando volvió a subir, camino hacia su destino vio a los gemelos que vivían en su mismo piso dirigirse a su respectivo departamento, iban muy callados, se les quedo mirando y estos dos al sentirse observados voltearon y al ver a Tsunami se sorprendieron, luego pusieron cara de susto, tristeza y de nuevo sorpresa. La verdad fue que el mayor no supo cómo interpretar esos gestos así que mejor se fue, dejando a los hermanos Fubuki ahí en el pasillo.

Se dirigió directamente al departamento de Tachimukai pues le sacaría algo de ropa para que se cambiase, después de todo antes iba a donde vivía el menor entrando y saliendo cuando quisiera… realmente extrañaba aquellos tiempos. Se abrió paso por dicho lugar entrando al cuarto del pelicafé, todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, le dio algo de nostalgia pero luego se acordó del porque estaba ahí. Buscó alrededor suyo y vio el guardarropa, abrió la puerta corrediza de este y empezó a ver las prendas que le pertenecían al menor. De la nada se sintió avergonzado pues… estaba agarrando la ropa de la persona que le gustaba, se sentía un degenerado. Sacudió su cabeza, como podía pensar eso, lo estaba ayudando así que se voló esas ideas de la mente y sacó lo primero que vio para luego irse al departamento vecino.

Al entrar ya a su propio cuarto, el mayor trato de hablarle a Tachimukai pero este no respondía al parecer se había quedado dormido, debía estar cansado y como no estarlo con la arrastrada que les puso la corriente. Hablando de ello, el también se sentía agotado, así que agarro una manta y se la colocó al ojiazul, con esto esperaba que no se enfermara o al menos no tanto, mientras que el simplemente se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la cama donde Yuuki dormitaba en este momento. Los parpados le ganaron al pelirrosa muy rápido y poco a poco sentía como se quedaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

Ambos gemelos no habían articulado palabra todavía. Entraron a su departamento donde a simple vista se notaba que tenían visitas, ahí estaban sus demás amigos que habían presenciado lo que paso en Kazenjiki, pues se habían dirigido al lugar más cerca que tenían ahí, el departamento de los hermanos Fubuki. Estos dos habían salido a ver si había alguien más en el edificio encontrando solo a Hiroto y Midorikawa en el piso de arriba los cuales se asustaron al contarles lo que paso en el rio pero ahora los mas perturbados parecían los gemelos.

-¿Encontraron a alguien?- preguntó Endou a la vez que ellos ingresaban a la sala

-¿Que les pasó?- les cuestionó ahora Kidou por la expresión que traían

-Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban arriba- empezó Fubuki -ya les avisamos…-

-…y ahorita vimos a Tsunami dirigirse a su departamento- completó Atsuya

-Y… vieron a Tachimukai?- fue el turno de Kazemaru de hablar.

-No sabemos-

-Creen que debamos ir a preguntarle-

-No sería prudente- mencionó el de gogles

-De todas maneras, no vale la pena- dijo de manera sacarrona –no sabemos si lo sacó o si se…-

-Fudou!- le calló Kidou, el regañado solo volteo su cara hacia otro lado.

-Mejor preguntamos después- intervino Goenji –no cambiaremos nada con enterarnos antes-

Todos se quedaron callados, pues el pelicrema tenía razón.

* * *

El pelicafé se iba despertando suavemente, sentía su cuerpo pesado y algo entumido, pero dejando de lado eso se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto si no en otro, que por cierto conocía muy bien. Giro su cuerpo un poco a la derecha todavía acostado y sintió en su mano algo de cabello, volteo y se encontró a él mismo de la nada acariciándole la cabeza al pelirrosa. Se sentía bien y el mayor también lo pensaba, se estaba despertando a consecuencia de aquel dulce gesto, Tachimukai dejo de hacerlo viendo como Tsunami se incorporaba a la vez que él trataba de sentarse con mucha dificultad.

-No te esfuerces demasiado si no es necesario- le sonrió el moreno levantándose para ayudarlo a sentarse. El pelicafé se sonrojó pero poniendo a la vez cara de tristeza, lo cual notó el otro –que pasa Tachimukai?-

-Eh… na-nada-

-Puedes moverte- se le acercó un poco

-S-si- no se sentía tan mal, podía moverse, solo le dolían un poco los pulmones al respirar pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara por la cercanía de Tsunami, el cual no dejaba de pensar que el otro se veía hermoso así pero también no dejaba de repetirse que no debía hacer nada hasta decirle todo.

-Te traje algo de ropa, perdón por entrar a tu departamento sin permiso, aquí están tus llaves. Cámbiate, estaré en la sala- antes de salir dejo las llaves encima de la ropa la cual estaba en la cama, si se quedaba ahí un segundo más explotaría, lo amaba demasiado como para no hacer algo.

Adentro de la recamara Tachimukai pensaba que esa había sido una salida un tanto extraña por parte del mayor, tal vez debía cambiarse para dejar de estovar al pelirrosa, aunque era cierto que hace unas horas y los días anteriores quería arreglar las cosas con el mayor lo antes posible sin encontrar oportunidad, y ahora que la tenia no creía que fueran las circunstancias correctas. Una vez cambiado salió del cuarto con la otra ropa en mano y sus llaves guardadas en su bolsillo.

Mientras que el dueño del departamento estaba sentado en un sofá de la pequeña sala, según viendo algo en la televisión, aunque se encontraba más ocupado en sus pensamientos que en la película que pasaban en aquel aparato, pues… ahorita que lo pensaba no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo decirle todo al pelicafé, es decir, las palabras que usaría, los gestos que haría y especialmente que hacer o decir si el otro lo rechazaba o no. Su cabeza estaba trabajando de mas pero no podía evitarlo, deberás esta era una de las pocas cosas en las que se estaba esforzando, por pensar más de lo normal en cómo resolver un problema.

-Tsunami…- habló Tachimukai acercándose al sillón donde estaba sentado el moreno, el cual dio un respingo de susto.

-Oh, ya te cambiaste- se levantó del sofá para verlo mejor

-Si… eh… yo… quería darte las gracias…- el pelirrosa abrió los ojos de sorpresa –de verdad muchas gracias, tu… prácticamente me salvaste la vida y eso… sé que no podría terminar de agradecértelo ya que arriesgaste la tuya- el portero solo miraba al suelo pues Tsunami seguía sin decir palabras y esto el ojiazul lo tomo como señal para irse –con permiso, me voy a mi departamento, ya no quiero causar molestias- Tachimukai hizo ademan de irse dirigiéndose a la salida, pero el otro no lo iba a dejar así. Lo alcanzó de un brazo para detenerlo.

-Tú nunca has sido una molestia- el menor se giro sorprendido a ver al moreno y estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando lo interrumpió…

De la nada, y de nueva cuenta, empezó a temblar en aquella ciudad.

Tachimukai miró hacia todos lados viendo como su alrededor se sacudía y no supo que pasaba ni que hacer, hasta que sintió como el mayor solo lo halaba hacia él y lo abrazaba protectoramente, mientras sentían como el suelo se movía debajo de ellos. Ambos se fueron agachando poco a poco hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, con el pelicafé hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y este abrazándolo más. Se empezó a escuchar como las sillas del desayunador se caían, uno que otro cuadro se desplomó en el suelo junto con un pequeño florero que había en el mismo desayunador provocando un pequeño derrame de agua. Todo lo que la vez pasada alcanzó a salvar Tsunami, ahora se había destruido, pero todo eso lo valía por proteger a su pequeño.

No lo soltaría por nada, así pensaba el moreno. Yuuki por otro lado, se aferraba mas a la camisa de Tsunami, ese temblor le hacía recordar la mala experiencia que había pasado hace unas horas y por alguna razón se le vino a la mente todas las imágenes de sus sueños pasados, sus pesadillas lo inundaron de nuevo entrando en un increíble miedo casi pánico en el que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que aquella sacudida paró…

Tsunami, levantando un poco la cabeza, comprobó que ya había pasado aquel fenómeno que, a comparación del que ocurrió hace rato, había sido muy leve. Quiso dejar libre al pelicafé pero se dio cuenta de que este no lo soltaba, no era que quisiera separarse del menor pero eso era raro.

-Tachimukai… Tachimukai…- el mencionado levantó su cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… lo siento- intento alejarse pero el otro se lo impidió

-¿Qué te pasa?- había notado algo de miedo en la expresión del menor y no creía que fuera exactamente por él.

-No creo… que deba molestarte con eso- trató de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado

-¿Porqué sigues pensando que me molestas? Eso no es cierto- Tachimukai se giró a verlo a los ojos y por alguna razón sintió que no mentía, su mirada se lo decía. Tsunami quería darse un golpe, él sabía perfectamente la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacer y no quiso dejar que el otro contestara para poder aclarar todo de una vez –perdón Tachimukai… nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que eh estado haciéndote, se que hice completamente mal en estarte ignorando los últimos días pero es que… algo había estado pensando en ese tiempo y aun así… sé que no es justificación… yo… quiero que me perdones por todo eso, por favor- el pelicafé no supo cómo responder eso, estaba demasiado cerca del mayor que incluso lo miraba directamente a los ojos y también podía ver lo decidido que estaba. Además, muy aparte, conocía bien al pelirrosa como para saber que a él siempre le decía la verdad, nunca dejaría de creer eso, pero se preguntaba que si tan solo estuvo pensando en algo durante esos días, porque ignorarlo a él y porque la discusión de días atrás.

Tsunami, al ver que el otro no decía nada, decidió hablar de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a rogarle si era necesario para que lo perdonara.

-De verdad sé que no debí tratarte así y lo lamento mucho Tachi…-

-Te creo- le interrumpió el menor queriendo desviar su mirada -…pero aun no entiendo lo del… sábado…- apenas y articuló el peliazul, pues si tenía la oportunidad de saber eso lo quería saber de una vez. El moreno solo se sorprendió al ver como el otro tenía tan presente lo sucedido aquel dia.

-De las cosas que más lamento esa es la principal…- empezó el de ojos negros –lo ocurrido fue un malentendido… ese dia que me encontré con Otomura exploté porque recordé una pelea que tuve con él… pero no tenía que haberme enfadado o discutido también contigo-

-¿Yo tuve que ver en esa pelea?-

-…- Tsunami no contestó porque era obvio que si tenía que ver pero no podía decirle como.

Por su parte, Tachimukai dedujo que la respuesta a su pregunta era un rotundo sí, pero lo que no le quedaba claro era la razón, esos días había hablado muy bien con el peliazul como para que pelearan por él así que no tenía la menor idea del porque esa discusión entre ellos. Divagando entre sus recuerdos el pelicafé se percató de una cosa, Otomura siempre le insistía si el moreno no le había dicho algo nuevo, pero porque si Tsunami tenía algo que decirle no lo había hecho ya, aparte de que había empezado a notar algo fuera de lo normal.

-Tsunami…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me puedes soltar?-

-Oh! …Si- ambos se separaron quedando sentados en el suelo, fue entonces que Tachimukai decidió empezar a hablar.

-Tsunami…- el mencionado volteo a verlo –yo te creo y te perdono, aunque no sé exactamente de qué, pero… me puedes contestar algo-

-Claro, y… por favor, olvida mi actitud de los días anteriores porque de verdad desearía no haber actuado así- el pelicafé no estaba seguro de poder olvidar algo así, aunque la verdad era que trataba de no darle importancia ya que si le creía al otro y lo quería demasiado como para tomar esta oportunidad de volver a ser como era antes.

-No te preocupes, pero me puedes contestar mi última pregunta… que tuve que ver yo en tu pelea con Otomura?- Tsunami se quedo dubitativo por unos momentos así que el pelicafé volvió a hablar de otra cosa –sabes, Otomura también mencionó cosas sobre que tú me tenias que decir algo, ¿que era?- el pelicafé miro como el otro ponía cara de sorpresa y luego apretaba sus ojos cerrados, mascullando palabras inentendibles a sus oídos –Eh… ¿Tsunami?-

-Ah~- suspiró el moreno –Tachimukai… en lo que eh estado pensando estos días fue algo que me dijo Otomura el dia que él y yo discutimos, en esa pelea si tuviste algo que ver pero… es algo complicado de decirte- el pelirrosa ya no habló y mantenía un semblante serio buscando una forma de decirle todo al otro sin que lo tomara a mal, porque tampoco quería mentirle.

-No importa, solo dilo- insistía el menor –si dijiste que olvidara las últimas semanas tu contéstame eso, ¿si?- Tsunami lo miró y tomó la decisión de decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Tachimukai solo prométeme que no lo tomaras a mal, ¿bien?-

-Pues… si, está bien- al ojiazul apretaba las manos en sus piernas, le estaba ganando la curiosidad

-Ahora, puedes cerrar los ojos- el otro algo extrañado lo hizo –bien, pero no te lo voy a decir- Yuuki no entendió y el moreno ya había tomado su decisión –te lo voy a demostrar…-

-Eh…-

El pelicafé no dijo más ya que el mayor, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el suelo y el otro alrededor de la cintura del menor, unió sus labios con los del otro. Fue un beso gentil en el que al principio el portero no reaccionaba pero cuando sintió que Tsunami se inclinaba más y él se iba para atrás, tras esto solo atinó a abrazar el cuello del mayor profundizando el contacto que, aunque ninguno de los dos se enterara de ello, estaba correspondiendo y disfrutando. Aquel beso sí que fue largo pero todo tiene que terminar y eso no era la excepción, tuvieron que separarse por el oxigeno que necesitaban, aunque en el proceso la mano que Tsunami apoyaba en el suelo resbaló provocando que ambos se cayeran al suelo quedando el moreno encima del portero. En esa posición ya ninguno dijo palabra, incluso el pelicafé seguía con los ojos cerrados asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Tachimukai… perdóname si te disgusto lo que acabo de hacer pero es que… tu me gustas mucho, eh llegado a quererte más de lo que imagine y también… a amarte más de lo que lo haría un hermano, lo hago mucho más que eso…-

TOC TOC

El pelirrosado fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta, pensó que lo mejor sería abrir y dejar al otro pensar. En la puerta insistían más, así que el moreno se levantó quitando cuidadosamente las manos del pequeño que todavía rodeaban su cuello, viendo como después el otro se quedaba sentado en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás hundiendo la cabeza en su espalda, no cesando los golpes a la puerta por el exterior.

-No es necesario que hagas esto- le dijo Tsunami tiernamente, y los llamados a la puerta dejaron de escucharse.

-No es eso… solo que yo…- el menor calló un momento en el cual el pelirrosa eso para voltearse y ver mejor a Yuuki, que todavía lo seguía abrazando pero ahora de frente –la verdad es que… estos últimos días en los que no me habías dirigido la palabra me sentí… extraño, y después con lo del sábado me sentí aun peor pero no sabía porque… Tsunami yo me di cuenta de que me gustas… te quiero y mucho, incluso diría que eh llegado a amarte pero… me siento inseguro de dar el siguiente paso…-

Tsunami no cabía en su asombro, era correspondido… de alguna manera. Tenía que admitir que el también tuvo sus dudas pero si tenía una oportunidad no la iba a dejar escapar.

-No te sientas inseguro- agarró de la barbilla al otro para que lo mirara a los ojos –dame una oportunidad, ¿si?- el menor solo sonrió y asintió, para después recibir un puro y casto beso del mayor en los labios. Al separarse Tachimukai fue el primero en hablar.

-Tsunami, no abrirás la puerta-

-Eh, quieres que la abra-

-Pues… insistían mucho, supongo que es para algo importante-

-Quizá…- dijo el mayor soltando al otro, y viceversa, para abrir la puerta –Pero quien será…-

Al abrir ambos pudieron ver como varios de sus amigos entraban, o mejor dicho, caían abruptamente hacia dentro del apartamento de Tsunami, el cual por acto de reflejo se hizo a un lado protegiendo a Tachimukai detrás de él.

-Amigos…- al escuchar esta voz, los que se encontraban en el suelo se levantaron al momento yendo cuatro de ellos directamente a donde estaba el pelicafé.

-¡Tachimukai estás bien!-

-¿No te paso nada?-

-¿Como salieron?-

-¿Que paso allá?-

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

-¿Te duele algo?-

Prácticamente Endou, Kazemaru y los hermanos Fubuki estaban acosando con preguntas al menor.

-Chicos cálmense, él está bien- les aclaró Tsunami mirando a su Yuuki con ternura.

-Si, solo me duele un poco al respirar- les dijo tocándose el pecho –pero estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse- el mayor se le acercó, él no sabía que le dolía.

-¿De verdad estas bien?-

-Eh… si- contestó sonrojándose el ojiazul, el otro solo sonrió y le plantó un beso en la frente. Los que presenciaron esa escena entendieron la situación al instante, después de todo había parejas entre ellos que eran mucho más indiscretos.

Los mismos cuatro que antes hostigaron al menor con preguntas, ahora platicaban con él muy animadamente en la sala del moreno, mientras que los restantes se acomodaron en el desayunador después de ayudar al dueño a limpiarlo un poco.

-Tsunami, ¿cómo fue que salieron de ahí?- le preguntó Goenji

-Pues digamos que la experiencia en el mar, me ayudó- sonrió el pelirrosa

-Y en serio están bien los dos, digo, de salud- le cuestionó Kidou

-Tal vez lleve a Tachimukai con el doctor mañana-

-Tú también deberías revisarte-

-Quizá tengas razón-

-Entonces…- volvió a hablar Goenji –por fin dieron el siguiente paso, ¿eh?-

-No creo que sea tan importante-

-Claro que no lo es, todavía no te lo has tirado…-

-¡Cállate Fudou!- intervino el de rastas

-Bah~-

-Pero es cierto lo que él dice- habló el pelicrema –no es tanto que hallan dado el siguiente paso si no que sean felices juntos-

-Lo sé-

Claro que Tsunami sabia eso pues antes de todas estas confusiones se podría decir que vivían bien el menor y él, pero ahora eran aun más felices por saber que tenían esos sentimientos hacia una persona muy especial y eran correspondidos. Aunque ahorita que lo pensaba, aun no le había propuesto al otro ser su novio y… porque dejar las cosas para después.

-Tachimukai- le llamó Jousuke saliendo de atrás de la barra

-Ah… ¿si?- le contestó parándose del sofá.

-Ven un momento- el otro asintió y fue a donde el moreno, los demás presentes permanecieron en silencio mirando a sus dos amigos ya que se quedaron ahí, en medio de la sala y el desayunador, sin intenciones de irse a otro lugar a conversar.

-Eh… ¿Tsunami?- le habló Yuuki al más alto, pues se había parado en frente de él y el otro no había reaccionado hasta el instante en que el menor le llamó.

El de ojos azabaches solo miró al menor con ternura unos segundos para después plantarle un beso en los labios, uno en el que expresara todo el amor que sentía hacia él y todas las emociones que le causaba. Fue tan intenso que incluso Tachimukai se olvidó de la presencia de los otros en el mismo cuarto y se concentró más en corresponderle el gesto al mayor. Al separarse, el más alto se acercó al oído del pequeño.

-Tachi se que tal vez pueda ser repentino o tal vez no y solo una formalidad, pero me contestarías algo… ¿quisieras ser mi pareja?-

El ojiazul se sorprendió por tal proposición y no supo responder, o más bien si sabia pero no le salían las palabras, además ahora si se había acordado que sus amigos estaban ahí y eso lo hizo enrojecer de vergüenza atinando solo a hundirse en el pecho del mayor.

-Que dicen ahora, eso parece un sí- dijo sarcásticamente Fudou, recibiendo un codazo de su pareja por interrumpir el momento –te juro que me las cobrare llegando a casa Yuuto- le susurró amenazantemente, al mencionado solo le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, los demás no tardaron en soltar una que otra risa.

Esos dos no tenían remedio, al igual que el cariño que todos sabían que sentían en el fondo uno por el otro y que expresaban entre ellos de una forma un tanto desvariada. Tsunami y Tachimukai solo sonrieron, sus amigos eran algo peculiares pero así los apreciaban, pues con el solo hecho de saber que los apoyarían en un futuro para que fueran felices juntos, los ponía aun más contentos. Ya que para ellos lo más importante que tenían en ese momento era el amor que sentían y que nunca decaería.

* * *

**Daya**: omg! Me gustó ponerle familia a Otomura :D y creo que me quedó increíblemente largo U-.-

**Kumaro**: ¿crees? Yo pienso que es el más largo que has hecho o.o

**Daya**: bueno, no sabía cómo terminarlo pero aquí esta, además de que tengo planeado un pequeño extra donde ponga que venía en la nota de nuestro maestro del ritmo (en el cual espero no tardar mucho ) pero prácticamente la historia termina aquí xD

**Kumaro**: con eso aclarado, ahora…

**Daya**: reviews~ dejen reviews por favor son mi fuente de alimento :D ok, no xD

**Kumaro**: reviews ¬¬?

**Daya**: Onegai shimasu~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no a su respectivos autores… grrr!**

**Daya**: waaaaa! Ultimo capitulo

**Kumaro**: Órale o.o

**Daya**: y en tiempo record xD

**Kumaro**: eso es lo que me sorprende ¬¬

**Daya**: después de exactamente tres meses de lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic, por fin lo termino :D

**Kumaro**: tres meses y un dia, aunque aquello fue increíblemente desastroso, no es motivo de felicidad pero al menos sacamos esto de eso u.u

**Daya: **Es muy cierto u.u fuera de eso, gracias a los reviews durante todo el fic n.n

**Kumaro: **y a Tachi-mukai (eres fans de esta loca O.o?), Kazemaru-aditics (claro porque los dos se aman xD) y shatyana05 (si que te lo leiste de una o.o xD) por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior

**Daya**: Ahora con lo que va del extra, usare la cursiva para otra cosa y no poner muchas separaciones ademas de que perdonen las faltas de ortografia '-.-

**Kumaro**: Bueno sin más que decir lean…

* * *

**Extra**

Lo pasado, pasado, y lo malo, olvidado. Al menos eso pasaba en aquella ciudad del relámpago, donde el dia anterior había ocurrido un gran desastre del cual se repuso mas rápido que se imaginaba, desde los servicios básicos que funcionaban ya hasta los problemas entre sus habitantes. Estos disfrutaban de una mañana cualquiera, claro, con una que otra mejora o algo así…

En la gran mansión Kidou reinaba un silencio increíble. Esta enorme casa se encontraba parcialmente sola ya que los mayores del hogar habían salido de viaje y la servidumbre recibió aquel dia de descanso. Así fue, pues en medio de esa mañana tan calmada empezó a sonar el teléfono de dicha casa rompiendo el silencio que había en esta, y al no haber nadie más disponible que el sucesor de la familia, este tuvo que contestar.

Se sentó con desgano y como pudo en su cama para agarrar el aparato.

-Hola…- apenas y dijo el de rastas todo adormilado

_-Hola… Kidou?- _

-Mmm…-

_-Soy yo, Endou, ¿estabas dormido todavía? Casi son la doce del mediodía- _

Esto despertó un poco al otro, pues se conocía que de entre sus amigos él era el que siempre se levantaba temprano, incluyendo fines de semana, pero… digamos que la noche anterior la tuvo algo agitada.

-No Endou, solo estaba... descansando de leer-

_-Oh Bien, solo te hablaba porque el entrenador Kudou me avisó que no iba a haber clases los primeros tres días de la próxima semana, quizá completa, y me pidió que pasara la voz-_

-En serio y ¿Por qué?-

_-Pues no sé, pero creo que…-_

-Cuelga ese teléfono Kidou- ordenó alguien al lado del mencionado

_-Eh… ¿hay alguien más ahí?- _

-Eh… algo así- decía mientras esquivaba la mano del otro para que no le tirara el móvil.

_-Oh Bueno, es que…_- _se escuchó un golpe seco –eh ¿hola? ¿Kidou?-_

El teléfono había salido volando hasta que dio contra la pared, increíblemente no le pasó nada ni se cortó la llamada.

-Kidou te dije que colgaras- se le acercó amenazante Fudou, el otro solo se iba para atrás poco a poco

-Y ya estas contento, tiraste el teléfono-

-Oh~ déjalo, no le pasó nada- a este punto ya estaban frente a frente

-Entonces vuélvete a dormir-

-Ah, no, tú me levantaste ahora me recompensas- el ojiverde empezó a acariciar al otro

-Fudou… espera, apenas… nos vamos despertando-

-Y eso no me importa- le dijo al oído

-…esper… ah…-

_Al otro lado del la línea, el de banda naranja todavía seguía en espera de alguna respuesta, mejor cortó la llamada y guardo su celular ya que se empezaron a escuchar ruidos no muy santos._

_-Que pasó Endou?- _

_-Ah! Nada Kazemaru, ya le hablaste a Fubuki?-_

_-Estoy en eso- el peliazulado marcó el numero y esperó un poco_

-¿Que quieres?- contestaron del otro lado

_-Eh… Atsuya? Habla Kazemaru-_

-¿Y? ¿que pasa?-

_-Pues, ¿no está tu hermano?-_

-Hmm… no sé, ¿Shirou estás ahí?- gritó algo alto dejando un poco aturdido a Ichirouta

-Estoy acomodando mi cuarto ¿que pasa?-

-Es que te hablan por telefo…-

_-Espera, no lo molestes- le interrumpió el otro –solo hablaba para avisarles que no habrá clases algunos días de la próxima semana…-_

-En serio ¡Qué bien!-

_-Je! Pues claro- se escuchó otra voz_

-Eh ¿Capitán?-

_-Eh… no…- trató de decir el peliazul_

-Eh… si, el identificador marca ese número- por un momento el otro se había olvidado de eso –Kazemaru, ¿que haces con el capitán?- le dijo pícaramente el pelirrosa

_-No, nada- el ojialmendra se sonrojó, ya se había alterado._

_-¿Kazemaru que tienes?- le preguntó el pelicafé a su lado_

_-N-Nada, Endou déjame hablar-_

_-Pero yo no hice nada-_

_-Entonces deja de acercarte al teléfono-_

_-Yo también quiero escuchar- y así empezaron una semi discusión_

Atsuya solo ignoró lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo así que colgó de una vez, ahorita más bien sentía ganas de comer algo.

-Shirou ¿a qué horas vamos a comer?-

-Atsuya hace rato desayunamos- le contestó su hermano entrando a la sal, donde el menor había estado desde hace una hora jugando con su consola portátil.

-Pero eso fue hace hora y media, ya pasó mucho tiempo-

-Pues entonces te esperas otra hora-

-Hmp- el peligris rodeó los ojos

-¿Quien habló?-

-Kazemaru, dijo que no iba a haber clases en unos días de la semana-

-Oh, nos viene bien un descanso- dijo el ojigris mayor para después salir del cuarto.

Quizá iría a su habitación otra vez, a Atsuya no le dieron ganas de averiguarlo y se puso a jugar de nuevo, igual que antes de que la llamada del peliazul lo interrumpiera. Pero seguía habiendo un problema, todavía tenía hambre, decidió ir a comprar un dulce a la tienda y tal vez algo más.

-Shirou, voy a la tienda- le avisó

-¡No compres muchas chucherías o si no, no tendrás hambre a la hora de comer!-

-¡Si mamá!-

-¡Lo digo enserio Atsuya!-

A veces el peligris se comportaba como una madre cuidando a su pequeño hijo. El pelirrosa solo rió un por lo bajo y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con alguien a punto de tocarla.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Shirou tu tonto novio esta aquí!-

-A mí también me da gusto verte Atsuya- le dijo Goenji

-Bah~- le pasó por un lado dejando la puerta abierta

-Atsuya no seas tan grosero- le reclamó su hermano llegando a la entrada

-Aja, y ustedes no se atrevan a meterse a una recamara ni tampoco ensucien la sala, yo tardare un rato- Fubuki se sonrojó por lo dicho.

-Si, claro. Y tu ten cuidado, que no vaya a ser que un dragón con tus mismos gustos de cabello vaya a atacarte- le dijo Goenji muy calmado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Atsuya no quiso darle el gusto de verlo enojado así que siguió su camino, ya que solo había dos cosas que no soportaba; uno, el que mencionaran a aquella persona para hacerlo enojar; dos, el que lo hicieran mas para mofarse de su color de cabello. Que no les quedaba claro que era ¡natural!

Intentó calmarse sin lograrlo del todo, ya se había cabreado. Llegó a donde estaba el ascensor oprimiendo el botón de este para luego ver abrirse las puertas y observar como salían de ellas la pareja que se había formalizado justo el dia anterior.

-Que hay Atsuya?- le saludó Tsunami

-Hola- contestó secamente

-Buenos días- saludó ahora Tachimukai

-Que tienen de buenos-

Los dos que salieron del elevador simplemente se quedaron viendo como el chico de mal genio se metía al ascensor, podrían jurar que hasta les había gruñido pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Tsunami, ¿te importaría si ahora voy a mi departamento? Quiero acomodarlo-

-Pero el doctor dijo que necesitabas reposo-

-Si, y a ti también, aunque dudo mucho que le hagas caso- el otro sonrió

-Bien, pero en ese caso yo te voy a ayudar-le dijo el pelirrosa para después darle un beso fugaz en los labios al ojiazul, el cual dio un respingo y se sonrojó fuertemente -¿Que te pasa?-

-Es que… no nada. Solo que aunque me hace feliz aun no me acostumbro a la idea y…- esto ya lo sabía el mayor, pero para eso tenían tiempo

-¿Y…?-

-Y… estamos en el pasillo- el otro rió por el comentario – ¿De que te ríes?- preguntó ahora mas sonrojado el pelicafé

-No, de nada, solo que tanta vergüenza te da que te vean así conmigo- Tsunami actuó una faceta decepcionada

-¡No! Pero…si…no, solo que no en serio…ah!- el moreno se echó a reír de nuevo y abrazó al portero

-Yo sé que no-

-Entonces ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Quería ver como reaccionabas-

-¡Tsunami!- le regaño el menor

-Ya pues, vamos a tu departamento que debe estar hecho un desastre- Tachimukai solo hizo un mohín de enfado y empezó a caminar, el pelirrosa lo alcanzó agarrándole la mano para andar a su lado.

Este último empezó a hacer memoria. La última vez que había entrado al hogar del otro no se había fijado en los detalles, simplemente se adentro hasta la habitación y ahí se concentró en el guardarropa. ¿Que tan desordenado estaría si el pelicafé no había ahí hace rato? Desde… veamos, ayer paso todo eso y obvio no regreso a su apartamento si no al del mayor, luego esa noche se quedo allí a petición de Tsunami ya que este quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con el otro, ambos durmieron en la sala viendo televisión hasta tarde; y esa mañana después de desayunar ahí mismo fueron a al doctor solo a una revisión médica que era de donde venían. Solo esperaba que no estuviera tan desarreglado el lugar, con el temblor de aquel dia, el de horas después y una que otra replica leve hasta entonces ¿Qué podría esperar?

Se podría decir que lo usual, pues al entrar vieron solo un poco de desastre. Las sillas de la mesa en la cocina estaban caídas, algunos de los estantes de esta misma abiertos y todo su contenido en el suelo, algo de agua derramada en la sala a causa de un pequeño florero en la mesa de centro, uno que otro cuadro hecho trizas en el piso e increíblemente la televisión de la sala estaba bien, pero para el pelicafé todo eso era mucho desorden ni siquiera quería ver su cuarto o tal vez estaba exagerando.

-Entonces… empezamos- le sonrió Tsunami, el otro asintió e intento sonreír, era mejor que comenzaran.

El moreno estuvo ocupándose de la cocina mientras Tachimukai recogía los cuadros de la sala para posteriormente secarla limpiando el liquido que se había esparcido por el suelo, esta agua le recordaba a sus anteriores sueños, todavía le daba algo de pavor volver a pensar en ellos pero teniendo el mayor con él, ya no tanto, pues con lo que había hecho el dia anterior sabía que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada de ahora en adelante. Esto hizo que una sonrisa cruzara el rostro para luego continuar con su labor.

Una vez que terminó dio una vista rápida a la sala y notó que una mancha café sobresalía por debajo de uno de los sillones, se acercó a moverlo un poco para luego agacharse a ver que era. Sacó unas hojas blancas que ya no eran tan blancas pues estaban manchadas con algo que parecía… ¿leche con chocolate? Bueno, recordaba que hace unos días había dejado un vaso de eso en la mesa de la sala, debió derramarse y esas hojas… ¡oh si! La vez que Otomura fue y le pidió algo en que escribir… ¿hace dos días? Bien, pero el punto es que ahora tenía que limpiar eso, lo secó rápido con un trapo ya que no se había esparcido demasiado, sacó el vaso de ahí y las hojas, las cuales estaban ya secas y pintadas con café o mejor dicho con chocolate de por vida. Se levantó dejando esos papeles en la mesa de la sala para luego llevar el vaso y el trapo con el que limpiaba la cocina y poder lavarlos.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó Tsunami poniéndose a su lado

-Si, ¿que tal tu?-

-Ya casi, pero siento que te deje lo más difícil a ti-

-No importa, todavía falta mi cuarto y el baño-

-Es cierto, ¿que tal si vamos de una vez?-

-Bien-

Esta vez Tsunami se encargaría del cuarto de baño y Tachimukai de su recamara, pero antes de hacerlo el primero recogió algo de la cocina y Yuuki agarró la hojas que había dejado en la sala, las dobló y se las metió al bolsillo, quizá estaban manchadas pero para algo tenían que servir pues a él no le gustaba desperdiciar nada.

Una vez que el pelicafé ingresó a su habitación vio que no era tanto el daño de esta; solo estaban en el suelo unos cuantos libros de un pequeño estante que tenía, además de que en su escritorio se había caído la lámpara compacta y un portarretratos familiar se rompió, o sea que no fue mucho. Revisó su guardarropa, ahí todo estaba en su lugar afortunadamente. Primero recogió sus libros que aunque eran pocos, tenía que acomodarlos. Después… ya no quiso hacer nada.

Se tiró en su cama y sacó aquellas hojas de su bolsillo, se quedó mirándolas pensando en que podría usarlas, quizá para la portada de un trabajo o algo así. Continuo observándolas y se dio cuenta de que había un tipo de hendiduras muy marcadas en la primera hoja, intento verla mejor observando ahora que eran unas letras que fijándose bien en ellas eran perfectamente legibles, es decir, la nota que Otomura escribió se había marcado y la tenia ahí a su disposición.

El ojiazul alejó ese papel de enfrente de su rostro, no tenia porque leer cosas que escribieron otras personas, era algo privado, aunque no iba a decir que no le daba curiosidad, porque si tenía y mucho, pero no estaba bien. Estuvo debatiendo consigo mismo hasta que pensó que si Tsunami ya era su pareja y ahora consideraba a Otomura como un amigo, ambos no tenían porque ocultarle algo, al menos esa era su justificación para leer la nota. Fue entonces que Tachimukai por fin le dio la cara a aquel pedazo de papel manchado y empezó a leerlo:

"_Sabes quién te dio esta nota, así que al punto Tsunami_

_En primera; lee esto y no te atrevas a tirar la hoja"_

Tachimukai se rió un poco por lo bajo, no quería que el pelirrosa lo escuchara, y continuo leyendo…

"_Segundo; sé muy bien lo que estas pensando y no me voy a ir con rodeos, a mi NO ME GUSTA Tachimukai, no me agrada de ese modo lo considero más como un amigo. Te lo digo así porque puedo leerte como un libro abierto y sé que eso pensaste aquel dia que platicamos en Okinawa, reflexiona bien mis palabras._

_Y tercero; ARREGLA TODO DE UNA BUENA VEZ y deja de esquivas conmigo y con él grandísimo BAKA, que estás haciendo que Tachimukai se preocupe"_

Esta vez el pelicafé no evitó reírse algo alto, vaya que Otomura tenía su forma de expresarse, pero ahora sabiendo lo que intentó hacer en todo ese tiempo que lo veía por ahí lo apreciaba más. Sonrió, de verdad Gakuya era un gran amigo.

En lo que estaba pensando en eso, el menor escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del baño. Se levantó de la cama guardando la nota para dirigirse al lugar de donde oyó aquel sonido.

-Tsunami que pa… sa?- al abrir la puerta, el portero pudo ver como el otro intentaba levantarse pues estaba tirado en el suelo con la camisa llena de algo azul pegajoso y papel higiénico pegado en el de una forma que parecía que hubiera tenido una pelea con este… y el papel había ganado. Yuuki no pudo evitar reírse aun más que al leer la nota de Otomura

-No te rías Tachimukai- reclamó el defensa levantándose

-Perdón, ¿pero que paso?- decía entre risas el menor calmándose un poco

-Es que ya había acomodado, pero se me cayó el champo, explotó, resbalé y pues…-explicó Tsunami mientras se quitaba el papel de encima.

-Je! Te llenaste la camisa de champo-

-Gua! Esta pegajosa- dijo el moreno para quitársela

-Tienes que ir a cambiarte-

-Después, así estoy bien- dijo el más alto con la camisa en mano y el pecho descubierto.

El menor se sentía apenado, no era la primera vez que lo veía así pero igual siempre se sentía de ese modo teniendo al otro en esa situación, y Tsunami lo sabía.

-Tachimukai-

-Eh…?-

-No me digas que todavía te da pena verme sin camisa- el otro se sonrojó y desvió su mirar –Vamos, ayer estaba igual y no hubo problema con el que te cargara en mi espalda- le dijo abrazándolo –ves no pasa nada- le dedicó una sonrisa al pelicafé, el cual empezó a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del otro –Oye, ya no hay nada que acomodar en tu cuarto-

-Pues, ya casi no- el menor estaba pensando si en preguntar algo o no acerca de la nota del peliazulado, dudó pero se decidió en hacerlo –Tsunami, ¿me puedes explicar algo?-

-¿Que cosa?- al pelirrosa le extrañó eso

El menor solo de deshizo del abrazo que tenían para llevar al otro hacia la sala, una vez ahí se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Yuuki inició…

-Es que… ¿recuerdas la nota que te dio Otomura una noche?- el mayor hizo memoria e inmediatamente se acordó, asintiéndole al otro –no sé si hice mal pero la leí en esta hoja que quedó marcada- se la mostró, aquel papel manchado –y no entendí algo, ¿que fue lo que platicaron en Okinawa? ¿Ese fue el dia de su pelea verdad?-

-Tachimukai… no hiciste mal en leerla, Otomura tenía todo el derecho a reclamarme por haber pensado mal de él, ese dia platicamos y peleamos por algo sumamente tonto-

-¿Y que fue?- si, al pequeño portero nunca se le iba a terminar la curiosidad, y como Tsunami no podía negarle nada empezó a hablar

-Ese fin de semana quería dispersar mi mente así que fui a Okinawa yo solo, y estuve platicando con Otomura antes de regresar y…- ahí fue cuando el mayor le contó palabra por palabra lo que dijeron el peliazul y él aquel dia. Eso nunca lo olvidaría, fue un tonto y más al pensar así del que fue había sido su mejor amigo hasta estos días –y eso fue lo que pasó-

-Tsunami- el mencionado solo miró al otro algo apenado, no quería saber lo que le diría – ¿porque… estabas celoso?- preguntó el menor con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-¿Que?-

-Sospechaste de Otomura con indirectas que no eran mal intencionadas-

-Lo es y lo acepto, estaba algo celoso, pero es que yo no quería que nadie tuviera la mas mínima oportunidad de tenerte- el mayor lo volvió a agarrar por la cintura.

-Eres un celoso, celoso y posesivo- el moreno sonrió ampliamente, lo era ¿y qué? haría lo que fuera por proteger a su novio

TOC TOC

Llamaban a la puerta del departamento del pelicafé.

-Yo iré- le dijo Jousuke a Tachimukai para levantarse e ir hacia la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con Gakuya cruzado de brazos y con sus audífonos como siempre, pero esta vez lo acompañaba un pequeño peli plateado el cual estaba agarrado al peliazul de su bermuda. Otomura al ver a Tsunami sin camisa y al portero de Raimon en la sala asomando la cabeza para ver quién era, solo optó por taparle los ojos con una mano a su primo.

-No veas Senji, te diré cuando puedas abrir los ojos- al pelirrosa le salió un tic en ojo por lo dicho

-Otomura… no estamos haciendo nada malo-

-¿Ah sí? Senji ya puedes ver- el pequeño que no entendió nada solo parpadeo varias cuando el otro retiró su mano de sus ojos –como veo que ya me diriges la palabra supongo que todo se arregló, leíste mi nota ¿no?-

-Si…- dijo apenado el moreno frotándose la nuca –creo que te debo una disculpa- le dijo abriéndole el paso para que entrara

-Déjalo así, siempre te he soportado en peores situaciones- le respondió llegando a la sala y saludando al dueño de aquel lugar en un gesto con la mano

-¿Peores situaciones?- preguntó Tachimukai

-Antes, en vez de dejarme de hablar cuando se enojaba, me lo echaba en cara cada vez que podía- el portero comenzó a reír –y digamos que la mayoría de las veces no tenía razón-

-Otomura…-

-Pero siempre hemos sido buenos amigos- le sonrió el ojimorado al pelirrosa, el cual ahora lo rodeaba un aura entre depresiva y molesta, rara combinación.

Estos dos últimos comenzaron a hablar animadamente, mientras que el portero se fijaba en el ser que acompañaba al maestro del ritmo, que al sentirse observado este volteo a verlo y se cohibió aun mas.

-Ven, vamos no tengas miedo- le animaba Tachimukai

El menor dudaba, pero si ese era un amigo de su primo, quería decir que no debía ser una mala persona. El peliplata se armó de valor y fue a donde el ojiazul, este le recibió acariciándole la cabeza haciendo sentir más confianza al pequeño de ocho años.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?- le sonrió Yuuki, pero el otro infló sus mejillas en señal de enfado.

-¡No soy pequeña! Ni de edad ni de nombre- medio gritó el niño algo molesto, aunque eso lo hacía parecer adorable –me llamo Senji-

Los otros dos voltearon al escuchar la réplica del menor.

-Por cierto Otomura ¿Quién es ella?-

-Es él, Tsunami- le contestó el peliazul –es uno de mis primos que vine a visitar, el otro tiene mi edad. Me dejaron cuidándolo a él pero ya tenía planeado venir así que aproveche para sacarlo a pasear. No le gusta que le digan pequeño ni que lo confundan con una niña, aunque no te culpo a mi me paso lo mismo solo que yo tuve que soportarlo más-

-Ya veo, pero si trae un vestido- señaló el moreno

-Es un camisón con short no un vestido, si quieres comprobarlo ¡mira!- le replicó Senji levantándose la camisa de modo infantil para que viera mejor el short que traía puesto

-Senji no hagas eso- le regañó Otomura

-Pero el dijo que traía vestido-

-Esa no es razón para levantarte la camisa-

-Él no trae camisa- el de lentes vio a su amigo y luego a su primo

-No sé cómo responder eso-

Tachimukai, que no había participado en esa platica, empezó a reír de la nada, le hacía gracia la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Tsunami estas poniendo un mal ejemplo al niño- habló el pelicafé

-Pero la camisa se manchó de champo-

-Y yo te dije que te cambiaras y no quisiste-

-¿De champo?- intervino el de lentes –que acaso se estaban bañando juntos-

-¡No!- dijo rápidamente el portero sonrojándose

-Solo me ocurrió un accidente en el baño- explicó el pelirrosa algo nervioso

-Ya, calmados. Sé que no harían nada malo en una situación así de todas maneras-

-¿Que podrían hacer?- preguntó el menor de todos, quedándose los otros tres en silencio –no creo que sea nada, yo siempre me baño con mi hermano y jugamos en la bañera a muchas cosas- los demás no sabían que decir

-Senji- le llamó Yuuki –si no eres pequeño, ¿porque te sigues bañando con tu hermano?-

-Es que es más divertido con él, y entre mas seamos mejor- le sonrió el pequeño

Tal parecía que era mejor dejar ese tema por la paz, grabando un recordatorio en la mente de Otomura, tenía que hablar con Ginga sobre que tantas cosas le había dicho a ese pequeño niño.

-Por cierto- habló el ojimorado –creo que ya me tengo que ir, prometí que compraría unas cosas antes de regresar a casa- se levantó del sillón –y ya va siendo hora, Senji despídete-

-¡No!- dijo el pequeño aferrándose al brazo de Tachimukai, al parecer le había agradado.

-Pero tienes que regresar a tu casa Senji- le dijo el ojiazul soltándolo

-Pero, pero…-

-Vamos- le ordenó su primo agarrándolo de la mano para dirigirse a la salida, ya en ella Otomura volvió a insistir con el pequeño –anda Senji despídete-

-No quiero- el menor ya lo estaba sacando de quicio

-Puedes volver cuando quieras- le sonrió el pelicafé a lo que el peliplata hizo un mohín

-Oye, ¿porque él te abraza?- preguntó ahora Senji viendo que Tsunami tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura del otro.

-Es porque se quieren Senji, ahora vámonos-

-No, él no puede hacer eso-

-Claro que puedo- y en ese instante el moreno le plantó un beso en los labios a Tachimukai

-Hey, eso no es justo-

-Tsunami no hagas eso enfrente del niño- le regañó por lo bajo el portero al separarse

-¿Porque no?- preguntó el moreno

-¿Porque reclamas tanto?- cuestionó ahora el de lentes a su primito

-Es que mi hermano me dijo que cada vez que alguien hace eso es porque la otra persona es de su propiedad, y él no puede ser de él- se explicaba el menor señalando al ojiazul y luego al pelirrosa.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, no vemos después-

-Hasta luego- se despidió Yuuki de Otomura, mientras este daba media vuelta y se iba.

Jousuke solo le sacó la lengua infantilmente al niño peliplata y este como respuesta le hizo una seña no muy pulcra con la mano alejándose, cosa que no vio nadie más que el pelirrosa.

-Tsunami-

-¿Si?- volteo el moreno hacia su pareja

-¿Porque te pones a pelear con un niño?-

-Él fue el que empezó el que empezó a criticar nuestra relación-

-Es solo un niño-

-Es un diablito-

-No puede ser, ahora estás celoso de un niño de ocho años-

-Bien, si, es un niño, pero ese mismo niño dijo que tú eras mío- mencionó el mayor abrazando con más fuerza a Tachimukai acercando sus rostros

-Tsunami yo no soy una propiedad- el otro sonrió ampliamente, sabía que no era así pero para que no hubiera más reclamación volvió a besar a su pareja en los labios, durando aun mas que el anterior.

Amaba demasiado a su novio y no iba a permitir que ni siquiera un niño de ocho años hablara mal de su relación.

* * *

Iban caminando por la calle un peliazul de lentes y un pequeño peliplata. El menor había soltado la mano del otro al salir del edificio, pues estaba enojado con él.

-Vamos Senji estas enojado exactamente porque-

-Porque permitiste que él fuera de ese baka- Otomura proceso lo que le dijo el pequeño hasta que comprendió que hablaba del beso que se habían dado enfrente de ellos

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que los detuviera?-

-Hubiera sido de ayuda-

-Vamos Senji, de que hubiera ayudado, ni que quisieras que fuera tuyo-

-Claro que no, además yo ya no puedo-

-Je! ¿Porque?- a veces el ojimorado no entendía a su pequeño primito

-Porque mi hermano me dice que cuando ya eres de alguien ya no puedes ser de otra persona, además él es como otro primo más-

-Y tu porque dices eso, ¿que acaso ya eres de alguien?- preguntó el peliazul queriendo reír

-Si- esto no se lo esperaba el otro

-En serio, y ¿de quien eres?- la plática ya se estaba poniendo algo extraña

-De mi hermano- sonrió ampliamente el menor

Otomura se quedó helado, eso quera decir que, en términos de Senji, su otro primo… está bien, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Ginga al llegar a casa.

* * *

**Daya**: creo que quedo igual de largo que los otros pero terminé xD

**Kumaro**: bien hecho n.n

**Daya**: gracias~ es increíble que ya lo haya terminado

**Kumaro**: y que piensas hacer ahora?

**Daya**: No se, se me antoja un fic de Marco y Gianluca, quien sabe e.e

**Kumaro**: tu no tiene remedio ¬¬

**Daya**: Si :D bueno, muchisimas gracias por leer todo mi fic y por favor dejen reviews onegai~~ y espero volver a verlos pronto

**Kumaro**: seh~

**This couple outside**


End file.
